A Life Unexpected
by CupcakeGal
Summary: Drabble fics of Snow, Charming and the family they've built. Updated daily. Now exploring missed scenes and inner motivations of our favourite family from Season 3B.
1. Mellow

**A Life Unexpected**

_Summary: Snapshots of Snow, Charming and the family they've built._

_A/N: Well, it's been an absolute age since I've been active in this fandom but I have been suffering severe withdrawals since the winter finale combined with an itch to dust off my writing skills. I'll be posting a short, drabble-like chapter everyday inspired by a prompt table found on LJ. They'll all be different in content, style and tone but I hope they bring a small smile to the face of every Snowing/Charming Family enthusiast...Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: __OUAT and all of its characters belong to ABC...all I own is copies of the first two seasons on DVD which have been on high rotation during this hiatus!_

* * *

**Mellow**

"I wish we could do this every day."

"Hmmm?" Charming inquired, lifting his head slightly from where it rested on the dewy grass to gaze down at where his wife's head lay pillowed upon his chest. He'd been lightly dozing, absentmindedly running his fingers through Snow's ebony locks and had not fully registered her words.

"I wish this could be our life. No worries or hassles or queens out for our blood. Just you and me and the open sky."

It was a tempting proposition. Times like these were few and far between for the newlyweds. As it was, it had taken some creative excuses for the two to slip away from the castle's walls and venture into the forest for a few hours. There was a small meadow about a half hour's walk from their home that they had claimed as their sanctuary. Amongst the smell of wildflowers and whistle of birds, they were able to shed the responsibilities which lay a heavy burden upon their shoulders and simply be Snow and Charming...two people in a love so true it could move mountains with its strength.

Snow shifted her head so her chin was now resting just below his, her eyes lifting to gaze clearly into his own. Within them, Charming could always see the depth of her devotion and every time he gave silent thanks to whatever forces had conspired to bring Snow into his life. Now however, he could also see the strain their current circumstances had placed on his wife's boundless optimism. Gently untangling his hand from her hair, he brought it up to cup her cheek in his palm. They both knew that their life would probably never be as Snow had just wished but here, in their sanctuary, they could pretend it would.

"Sounds like heaven to me."


	2. Eternal

_A/N: Thank you to everyone reading...and I forgot to mention last time, that I'm hoping to keep these going at least until the hiatus ends._

* * *

**Eternal**

_"May the love between you always be strong, true and __**eternal**__."_

As a young child, Snow believed that her parent's love would be never-ending. Every time she spied them holding hands, exchanging small kisses or simply basking in each other's presence, she was comforted in the knowledge that nothing could tear them apart. She wished, in all her girlish innocence, for a love like theirs when she was grown up and pouted when her father expressed his desire that it be many, many more years before she found it.

But then came a handkerchief dotted with blood, a choice no one should have to make and a once vibrant Queen turned deathly pale. As she watched her father cry over the casket she had kept a solemn guard upon, her wishes of love crumbled into ash and Snow no longer believed.

_"And do you, Snow White, promise to take this man to be your husband, and love him for all __**eternity**__?"_

As a bandit princess, Snow knew for certain that nothing was ever-lasting…especially love. It was as fleeting and fickle as summer rain and something she had no desire to experience. She lived from moment to moment, her entire existence geared towards survival with little room to entertain the notions she had found so appealing as an ignorant child. Her only wish was to escape from the life she'd found herself stuck in, peaceful solitude her ultimate aim.

But then came a well-placed rock, an arrogant grin seen through netted rope and bright blue eyes filled with startling sincerity. As she watched the prince slowly walk away from her with naught but a promise left behind, her traitorous heart skipped a beat…and Snow was no longer certain.

_"What's twenty-eight years when you have __**eternal**__ love?" _

As a childless mother cradling a dying husband, Snow hoped with all her might that love was eternal. She could no more imagine a life without her Charming by her side as she could one without her daughter but as dark magic ripped through the air around her, she knew that life was inevitable. Her deepest nightmares were being brought to life before her very eyes and she was powerless to do anything but cling to the faith that love would prove to be a more powerful force than vengeful evil.

But then came an apple turnover, a mother's long-awaited kiss and a curse finally broken. As she wrapped her arms tightly around her reunited family, tears of relieved joy rolled down her cheeks…and Snow no longer had to hope.


	3. Subtle

_A/N: This one's shorter than most...but I like it the way it is :)_

* * *

**Subtle**

Looking back, Emma couldn't pinpoint the exact moment she'd truly accepted Mary Margaret and David as her parents. There hadn't been one single incident or light bulb flash which clearly marked the delineation between friend and mother, acquaintance and father. It had instead been a gradual recognition of the truth Henry had so forthrightly declared all those months ago, a slow-growing love which warmed her to the very core.

If she thought hard enough about it though, it was the subtle moments within the minutiae of everyday life which had brought her around.

It was the way Mary Margaret made her lunch to take to work everyday.

The bear claw and cinnamon-topped hot chocolate David would leave on her desk if she got caught up with paperwork.

The early morning clatter of the two making breakfast, always ready when she descended down the stairs.

The easy laughter and stories bandied around the table on the rare nights they were all able to eat dinner together.

The lingering comfort of Mary Margaret's hugs, the encouraging pride within David's smiles.

The whispered "good nights" and the heart-felt "be carefuls".

No, there hadn't been one moment of outright clarity…but Emma wouldn't have it any other way.


	4. Cheat

_A/N: To the guest reviewer who asked about my other fic A Kingdom Won...I'm thinking about it. It's now wildly AU but if these little exercises kickstart my writing mojo, I'll see what I can do :)_

* * *

**Cheat**

Cheat.

Cheater.

Cheating.

They were words Mary Margaret had avoided her entire life. She'd never copied off someone's test in school, or took a shortcut to win a race. She'd never skipped straight to the ending of a novel to find out how it ended or snuck a peak at the answers to a crossword puzzle before she'd finished it…and she had certainly never struck up a relationship with someone who was already committed to another.

Until now.

Lying across the checked picnic blanket surrounded by empty plates and dirty wine glasses, she gazed over at the reason those words lingered in her mind. David was propped up against a stone, one hand stretched across to lace with hers, the other slowly twirling a grape stem around and around. His face was pointed towards the sky, serenity awash across his handsome visage. It was strange, she thought not for the first time, to feel something so strong for someone she truthfully barely knew. And yet, in moments like this she felt _home _in a way she could not fully describe.

"Penny for them?"

David's voice, coloured with equal amounts of curiosity and amusement broke into her musings. She'd been staring blankly at his face for longer than she had realized and his blue eyes were now focused on her own.

"What?"

"A penny for whatever thoughts are running through that mind of yours."

_You feel like home._

_Why do I feel like this?_

_I think I might love you._

"Nothing worth spending a penny on," she eventually replied, leaning forward and silently exhaling with relief when David took the hint and kissed her instead of prying further.

'_Cheating'_, she vaguely thought as she was swept away in his arms, '_A word so ugly for something so beautiful.'_


	5. Transparent

_A/N: I'm currently sweltering through a week long heatwave and tomorrow is supposed to break the record for the all-time highest temperature recorded in my hometown (46.1 degrees Celsius/115 Fahrenheit for anyone playing at home) so I've had not much more to do than sit around and write...I've got quite a few of these mini-chapters stockpiled now :)_

* * *

**Transparent**

"Am I really that transparent?"

"You seem perfectly solid to me."

Charming ran his hand down the expanse of Snow's bare back in emphasis, playfully squeezing the curve of her behind.

"I'm serious!" Snow exclaimed, suddenly switching sides to prop her head up on the pillow next to his, a slight frown marring her otherwise beautiful features, "You knew I was up to something from nothing more than the look on my face."

"Well that and the fact that for someone who used to sneak into my tent as often as she could before we were married, you seemed awfully reluctant to be alone with me," Charming grinned lasciviously before sighing at the unimpressed look upon his wife's face.

"What is so wrong about the fact that I know you so well?" he asked softly, changing tack as he realized there was something uncertain lurking behind Snow's eyes. The woman in question dropped her gaze with a huff and shook her head.

"Nothing, it's just…if you can so easily read me, what's to say others can't? That…"

"Regina could?" Charming interjected, seeing to the heart of Snow's unease. They may have decided to live for the moments, but he knew it didn't mean all of his wife's fears about their future were soothed…especially since that future would hopefully soon involve a child.

Pulling her closer so that his entire frame engulfed hers, he rested his forehead against her own.

"Listen to me. I can read you because I know you. I know your heart and soul more than I've known anything in my entire life and I feel privileged that you chose to share both with me. Regina only knows what her anger will let her see…and that isn't you, not as you truly are. Alright?"

Snow's eyes sparkled with gratitude at his words, her worries subsiding in the face of his guileless sincerity. For someone who always claimed he wasn't very good with words, her husband had an unerring knack for saying the right thing at the right time…something she wanted to thank him for.

"Alright," she agreed, a small smirk crossing her lips, her eyes dropping to look up at him through thick lashes.

"So tell me Charming, what am I thinking now?" Snow asked coyly, reaching between them to trail a hand down along the contours of his chest.

"Hmm, you're thinking…" he started, before quickly flipping them over so she was pressed against the bed sheets, her surprised giggle echoing through the room, "That we haven't christened this bed thoroughly enough."

"You read my mind."


	6. Believe

_A/N: Short and sweet today! If you need a Snowing fix though, check out the one-shot I also posted today entitled 'Heat'...Enjoy!_

* * *

**Believe**

Henry Mills had always had trouble believing anything.

He didn't believe his mother when she told him she loved him_ (her eyes were too empty, her voice too cold)_.

He didn't believe his friends would still be his friends when a new school year started_ (they'd made that promise before…it never stuck)._

He didn't believe in Archie's reassurances that his feelings of not belonging were normal_ (nothing in this town was normal)._

And he sure didn't believe that his life was leading to a happy ending _(those didn't exist in the real world)…_

Until the day Miss Blanchard placed a heavy, leather-bound book in his hands.

_(Maybe he'd just needed the right thing to believe in.)_

Emma Swan had never truly believed in anything at all.

She didn't believe that blood was thicker than water _(her parents must've had ice water in their veins)._

She didn't believe that love could conquer all _(it actually brought nothing but betrayal and a yellow bug)._

She didn't believe in hoping for a better life_ (it never worked for her anyway)._

And she sure didn't believe in happy endings _(fairytales were lies told to children)…_

Until the day the son she'd given up for adoption knocked on her front door.

_(Maybe she'd just needed the right person to believe in.)_


	7. Addicted

_A/N: Kinda got real-life feels with this one ;)_

* * *

**Addicted**

He was doing it again. He couldn't help it. It was just so…amazing. He'd never known it would feel like this…like happiness wrapped in silken skin and pronounced curves. Every night once his wife had succumbed to the deep embrace of slumber his hands would slip gently around her waist, fingertips tracing until they rested over his destination…the swollen bump which protected the equal-most precious thing in his entire world.

His child.

_Their_ child.

He'd honestly believed that it was an utter impossibility to love his wife any more than he already did…until the day she'd gently taken his hands and rested them upon her then-flat stomach. There had been no need for words. The gesture coupled with the blindingly brilliant grin on Snow's lips when he'd looked up at her in anxious question had been more than enough.

Since that day he'd watched in awe as their child grew safe and strong within her. The troubles of a long day dealing with the needs of entire kingdom were always immediately swept away the moment he wrapped his arms around his wife and felt the life they'd created pressed between them. They were the moments he cherished…when they could both just bask in the all-encompassing love they felt for each other and their baby without allowing the uncertainties of the future to cloud their heads.

He honestly did not know what the future would bring but when he had Snow enfolded in his arms upon their marriage bed, their child moving silently beneath her skin…nothing else seemed to matter.


	8. Repeat

_A/N: Not too sure about this one...it's all dialogue and definitely a bit OOC but I promised myself I'd write the first thing which popped into my head for every prompt. Let me know what you think!_

* * *

**Repeat**

"No."

"But Snow…"

"I said no."

"Why not?"

"Because bad things happened the first two times."

"Bad things? I think I'm offended."

"Not you…interruptions, threats, death. Any of that ringing a bell?"

"That doesn't mean something will happen this time."

"Those who don't learn from their mistakes are doomed to repeat them."

"Ah, but the third time is meant to be the charm…ing"

"…"

"Alright, that was a bad pun."

"You think?"

"Why are you so against this? I love you and I want the whole world, _this_ whole world to know that you're mine and I'm yours."

"The rather sizeable bump of my stomach isn't proof enough?"

"Not for some people apparently."

"So that's what this is about. You're jealous."

"He had his hands on you."

"He's my doctor, he's meant to!"

"…"

"…"

"I'm being stupid, aren't I?"

"Maybe a little but I love you anyway."

"Enough to marry me again?"

"Charming…"

"Please."

"Oh for…Yes."

"Yes?"

"But if this wedding is gatecrashed by an evil witch, you'll be sleeping on the couch for a month."

"One week."

"Two weeks."

"Deal."


	9. Write

_A/N: Letter-writing is a lost art :)_

* * *

**Write**

Dearest Emma,

It will be three months until I can first hold you in my arms and though I wait with anxious excitement for that day, I cannot shake the looming sense of dread which has taken root in my heart. Regina's threat weighs heavily upon my soul and my nights are at times filled with awful dreams that you will be taken from me…or I from you. To that end, I am penning this letter in the hopes that someday it may provide you comfort if the worst comes to pass.

I have imagined what you will be like so many times that all the possibilities have blurred together. Do you resemble me or your father most closely…or are you a perfect combination of us both? Are you quiet and shy or loud and brave? A consummate princess dreaming of balls and fancy dresses or a fiery princess with adventure on your mind? I wish you to know that whatever you are, I hope above all else that you are happy…with your life, your home, your love if you have already crossed his path.

I wish many things for you my beloved daughter, far more than I could describe in one single letter but all are immaterial besides the hope that you will know without question that you are loved. Loved so fervently and deeply despite the fact you have not yet even made your entrance to this world. No matter what comes to pass, your father and I will always cherish you more than words could possibly convey. You are our happy ending, one that we have both wanted from the moment we realized it was a possibility for us.

Perhaps this letter will be unnecessary…perhaps you will read this while I sit by your side, laughing over how I imagined you'd be. But if not, I want you to know that I will be with you forever in your heart even if I am not able to be in person.

I love you, my daughter, for all the days that are still to come.

Always,

Mama


	10. Soulful

_A/N: I love peeking into Snow's head, don't you?_

* * *

**Soulful**

If someone were to ask Snow to write a list of all the things she loved about her husband, she truly believed it would take all the parchment in the kingdom for her to do so properly. It seemed not a day would pass when she would not find something new about her Charming which endeared him to her even more. She often wondered whether all true love was like this, or if she had just been specially blessed to find the most imperfectly perfect man in all the realms. Either way, she could not pinpoint one particular attribute she admired above all others, except for the one which she had noticed immediately the very first time she'd lain her gaze upon his face.

His eyes.

She had heard once as a child that a person's eyes were a window to their soul but she did not truly realize what that meant until she'd found herself looking into bright blue orbs alight with feeling. No matter what Charming outwardly portrayed, his eyes always told the truth of his emotions. It was the reason she'd continued escorting him to the troll bridge without hesitation after he had saved her from the queen's guards. When he'd explained that it was the honourable thing to do, she could see the truth of it written there…he had not even thought of the fact that without her, recovering his mother's ring might have been impossible. From that moment, she had been powerless to do anything but give away her heart piece by piece every time she'd locked gazes with him.

Even now it was no different. Whether his eyes were shaded grey with worry or shined the brightest cerulean with passion, her heart skipped a beat every time. And one day, far into the future when they'd be ringed with laugh lines and whitened brows, she hoped those eyes would still gaze upon her with the full weight of his love glittering within them.


	11. Broken

_A/N: How about a little Emma today? ;)_

* * *

**Broken**

Emma had a single doll as a child. A gift from the family who given her back with nothing else but a last name to represent three years of relative happiness, Emma had carried it everywhere she went. From foster home to foster home, the doll remained firmly clutched in her possession until her dress was torn to shreds, her hair all but gone and her alabaster face cracked open and darkened with grime. Emma had refused to throw it away though…as she got older, she thought it was a fitting representation of who she was. The little girl passed around so many times that she'd become broken beyond repair, dirty on the inside from years of abandonment. People may not have wanted her because of her faults but she would not have thrown away her only childhood friend in the same manner.

She had never shown the doll to anyone once she was all grown up until Mary Margaret had stumbled across it while helping Emma unpack. The gentle questioning smile on her friend's face had temporarily lowered her defenses and she'd given a short mumbled explanation of why she was still hoarding a toy which most people would have left in the trash ages ago. Mary Margaret had not pushed and the doll had been stuffed to the back of Emma's wardrobe in an attempt to forget the emotions it had stirred.

It remained out of sight and mind till months later, when Emma had opened her very first Christmas present from her parents to find her doll inside. It was cleaned and repaired, dressed in new clothes but definitely still bore the scars of years gone past…though they now seemed to be more a badge of survival rather than a reminder of abandonment. And as she had looked up into her mother's anxious eyes, she'd realized that just maybe things that seemed broken beyond repair were not always so.


	12. Alcohol

_A/N: How about a little giggly fluff to counteract the gloom in the fandom over THAT spoiler? Oh, and to the reviewer who asked for some Henry...he's up tomorrow ;)_

* * *

**Alcohol**

It was the giggling which roused Charming from his slumber. Bleary-eyed, he raised his head to find that the source of the noise was his wife (fiancée still to the rest of the world) trying to stealthily creep into his tent but failing spectacularly. As amusement wiped away the last vestiges of sleep clinging to his brain, he propped himself up and watched as Snow unsteadily tip-toed forward before clumsily catching her foot on the boots he'd left at the end of his bed. With a small shriek, she tumbled forward to land in an ungainly heap across his legs. Unable to hold back any longer, he chuckled loudly and watched her head snap up with a silly grin spread across her lips.

"Hi," Snow whispered, her eyes dilated as she tried to focus them on his face. Charming knew then the cause of her behaviour. Their rag-tag army had scored a brilliant victory earlier in the day and once they'd found a secure campsite, a rather raucous celebration had arisen. He'd lasted a couple of hours before fatigue had forced him to retire for the evening but it seemed as if his wife had taken full advantage of the liquor being passed around with abandon. Not that he minded, she'd been so tense lately that he was glad she'd been able to relax for a few hours. Besides, he'd come to discover Snow became rather flirty and hands-on when tipsy and that was something he'd never complain about…especially since she was only that way with him.

"Hi," Charming parroted back, crossing his arms against his chest, "Having fun?"

She nodded quickly before having to stop as the rapid movement caused her to topple slightly sideways. Reaching out, he caught her before she could face-plant into the blanket and tugged her upwards until she rested full-length against his body.

"I would have had more fun if you'd stayed out there with me."

The small pout on her lips was adorable and Charming could do nothing else but kiss it away in apology.

"Well how can I make it up to you?" he asked when they finally parted for air, their limbs now hopelessly entangled both in the blanket and each other.

"I have a few ideas," Snow grinned wickedly before lowering her head to plant a trail of kisses across his collarbone.

"I have a feeling I'm going to like these ideas," he gasped, head falling back against his pillows. Her kisses scorched his skin and his mind came up with a million different ways this could play out. Lost in sensation, it took him a few seconds to realize that the kisses had abruptly stopped and no further movement was forthcoming from his wife.

"Snow?"

She was fast asleep against his chest.

"Guess I'll just have to make it up to you tomorrow," he murmured affectionately, before wrapping his arms around her and settling into sleep once more.


	13. Stop Time

_A/N: Short and sweet today...Just like Henry!_

* * *

**Stop Time**

Henry loved comic books. From the first time he'd picked one up at the drugstore, drawn in by the bold coloured drawings on the cover, they'd become an escape. A place where for a few hours he could be immersed in a world of fantastical beings and epic adventures. Where the bad guys were always easy to spot and the good guys always saved the day. Living in a town where nothing ever happened and everything seemed to be constantly static, the stories of ordinary men turned extraordinary by a single bite, cosmic ray or experiment gone wrong gave him hope that one day his life would change in one fell swoop as well.

As he grew older and realized that more was wrong with Storybrooke than simply being a boring small town, he wondered whether he already lived in a comic book plot. Time itself seemed frozen as if some megalomaniac had created a machine and had turned it onto Henry's hometown with evil intentions. But no cackling villain ever made themselves known and no superhero swooped in to save the day. His comics were slowly read less and less til they gathered dust on his desk, left behind by a boy who could no longer stand to see stories of heroes who would never exist.

_Of course, Henry would come to learn he'd merely been looking in the wrong place. Besides, fairytale heroes were much cooler than comic book ones…especially since he could call them his own._


	14. Pauses

_A/N: Look out later today for a separate one-shot featuring Snow, Emma and the baby ;)_

* * *

**Pauses**

Snow closed the door with a sigh, leaning back against it in exhaustion. It seemed like she'd spent most of the time since the curse had been broken running around trying to keep Storybrooke from tearing itself apart. Today hadn't been particularly bad but an intention to check up on old friends had become a day full with conversations and questions, some of which she'd had no answer for.

"Bad day?"

Startled, she opened her eyes to see her husband standing directly in front of her, sympathetic smile firmly in place.

"Just tiring," she replied, gratefully resting her weight against Charming's chest as he pulled her into a warm embrace, "What are you doing home already?"

"The boss let me out early," he joked, dropping a kiss to her hair, "Emma took Henry out for the afternoon."

Snow nodded in acknowledgment, letting go of her husband long enough to guide him to their bedroom. Kicking off her boots, she arched an eyebrow at him in encouragement for him to do the same. He did so without question as she curled up on the bed with a small yawn, her intention becoming clear. Sliding in behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling his nose against the silky smooth skin of her neck.

They'd done this many times before in the Enchanted Forest. Whenever one of them felt overwhelmed, tired or just needed a break, they'd excuse themselves for a few hours and curl up together on their bed. Sometimes they slept, others they just held each other but it was their time…a time to breath amongst the craziness they found themselves dealing with.

"At least if Emma and Henry come home early, we're clothed this time," Charming whispered into her ear, earning a small snort of laughter before she allowed herself to drift to sleep while held securely in his arms.


	15. Affront

_A/N: Tomorrow's update will be a little later than usual. It will be Australia Day here in Aus and I'm heading to the cricket to hopefully watch us smash the poms! :)_

* * *

**Affront**

"Okay, this is ridiculous!"

Emma's exasperated voice echoed through the apartment, backed up by the sound of her hands slamming down on the tabletop. On either side of her, two faces were frozen in shock. Of course, to Emma's mind that was a slightly more welcome expression than the feigned indifference they were sporting before.

"I'm going to go pick Henry up from school and by the time I get back, the two of you had better be your loving, touchy-feely selves or else!"

With those words she stomped out of the apartment, slamming the front door shut behind her for dramatic emphasis.

The two people left behind blinked in surprise at the outburst, eyes meeting in shared amusement before the reason for Emma's mini-meltdown resurfaced in their minds causing their respective heads to drop uncomfortably.

Silence stretched between them for what seemed like an eternity before neither of them could take it anymore and words burst forth simultaneously.

"Snow, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean…"

"Charming, I'm sorry. I overreacted…"

They were in each other's arms before they could blink, words fading away as they let their kisses do the apologizing for them. Their remaining anger drifted away with every press of their lips, inconsequential in the long term. More than once one of them had said something to draw the other's ire and while they never failed to work it out, Emma's outburst had merely sped up the process.

So much so, that when their daughter poked her head cautiously into the apartment an hour later, she caught one second of moans emanating from her left before she quickly pulled the door shut and turned to Henry with a satisfied if slightly embarrassed grin.

"Hey kid, how about we go get some ice cream before dinner?"


	16. Run

_A/N: There's still a little bit of it left so Happy Australia Day to any of my Aussie readers plus a big thank you to anyone and everyone who's reviewed this little collection so far...I'm glad to hear you're enjoying the ride ;)_

* * *

**Run**

The staccato pounding of her heartbeat echoed with every step she took. Her breath came in frantic gasps, barely enough air passing through her lungs to keep her alive. Exhaustion made her muscles ache and her bones creak with protest.

But she did not stop.

She could not stop.

The landscape was a blur, rushing past sight unseen. There was nothing in her vision except the mirage of him dancing blurrily through the sweat which dripped into her emerald eyes.

Forest gave way to water, water gave way to stone…all was left behind as her goal suddenly burst into sight. Heavy wooden doors were no match for the adrenalin running through her veins and they were thrown open with reckless abandon.

Silence.

Contemptuous eyes glared at her from every corner but hers were locked straight ahead without waver. Blue crashed with green and for a moment, hope infused her very being. Then it all came crashing down.

"You're too late. You threw him away and now he's mine."

Her head started to shake in refusal, denial bubbling up to her lips. No, she didn't…she could never…

A new voice now, one she'd longed for interrupted but the words spoken were nothing but icy shards penetrating her already breaking heart.

"Leave me alone. You had your chance and you did not choose me. My heart is now hers."

At that moment, the last vestiges of her composure fractured and she found herself welcoming the encroaching darkness which enveloped her soul.

_Eyes blinked open, tears already falling as she shot upright with a heartbroken sob. Hands fumbling in the dark, her fingers curled around cool glass with aching relief. She could not live like this, no matter what her new-found friends said. And in the depths of night, Snow White lifted the vial to her lips and erased all trace of love from her heart._


	17. Experience

_A/N: There's another heatwave here for me this week so more time to be inside writing...yay!_

* * *

**Experience**

"There's something bothering you."

Charming's voice was quiet yet firm, allowing her no room to deny his statement.

In front of them, the campfire crackled quietly, the flames dancing intricately up into the darkened sky. The light was a welcome comfort to Snow, who only hours before had been trapped in eternal darkness. If he hadn't found her…hadn't kissed her goodbye…No, she refused to dwell on it. She was awake, alive and now very happily engaged to the amazing man sitting close by her side. They'd spent the time since then spilling all of the secrets and feelings they had before been unable to share. The truth of his upbringing and name, the reason she'd fled her kingdom and everything in between. She now felt she knew Charming's soul as well as she knew his heart…except for one thing.

And that's what was bothering her.

"Snow?" her fiancé prompted, when she failed to answer his unspoken question.

"There's something else I want to know…"

"Then ask me," Charming interrupted earnestly, "I do not want to have any secrets from you. Everything I am is yours."

She knew this…because it was the same for her. Gathering her courage, she unsteadily voiced the question which had prickled at the edges of her mind.

"Am I…the first?"

"The first?" Charming echoed, puzzlement clear in his tone.

"The first woman you've loved."

She felt embarrassed even asking the question but he did not give her time to feel anything else before his hand came up to cup her chin. He gently tugged her face towards him until she was staring directly into his beautiful blue eyes.

Lost in them, she didn't realize he was leaning forward until she felt his soft lips collide with hers, love and reassurance present in every kiss. When they finally parted to breathe, she knew the answer even before he said it.

"Oh Snow. You're the first…and you'll be the only."


	18. Fatality

_A/N: A little Emma/Daddy!Charming bonding today...tomorrow we'll have Henry/Grandma!Snow :)_

* * *

**Fatality**

"I think you've killed it."

"No! I mean, we can save some of it…I think…"

David looked down at the smoking, charred mess lumped on the stovetop then back up at Emma with disbelieving eyes.

"It's dead," she admitted, hands dropping by her sides in defeat. All she'd wanted to do was cook a simple dinner and she'd failed. She'd never been the most domestic person but her parents had done so much around the loft since they'd all started living together and she wanted to pull her weight too. Today had seemed as good a day as any since Mary Margaret was busy helping to organize her replacement at the school and wouldn't be home till later. Emma had even swallowed her pride and asked David to help because of her limitations in kitchen but even his expertise couldn't cancel out her ineptitude.

She should just face facts, she wasn't cut out for this family stuff.

"Hey, that's not true."

Damn, she must've said that last part out loud. Steeling herself, she turned to look into her father's earnest eyes.

"Isn't it?" she waved her hand over the mess on the countertop, "I can't even make dinner for you guys."

"Listen to me. I know this is new to you, having a family. But it's new to all of us and we're not going to get everything right all the time. That doesn't mean we're going to stop trying…even if we burn down the kitchen in the process."

The last comment produced a wry chuckle and Emma couldn't do anything else but nod in the face of David's assured sincerity.

"Now, let's clean up this mess before your mother gets home because you know she'll blame me and not you."

David winked then handed Emma a washcloth. Before his hand could retreat though, she grasped it lightly in her own.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

The happy smile which lit up her father's face made Emma think that maybe she could get the hang of this family thing after all.


	19. Helping Hand

_A/N: There is a severe lack of these two interacting on screen and I was inspired by the small flashback in 3x11..._

* * *

**Helping Hand**

"Hey, what's got you concentrating so hard over there?"

"Grams!"

Henry slammed the notebook shut and peered up at Snow with embarrassment flushing his cheeks. She'd been busy cleaning the upstairs bedroom and had come down for a drink only to find her grandson hunched over the table, muttering to himself and frantically writing.

"It's nothing," he stammered, shifting uneasily as she took a seat next to him.

"It doesn't look like nothing," Snow gently prompted, waiting patiently as Henry bit his lip before sliding the notebook over to her with a sigh.

Opening it, her breath caught in her chest. Between its pages was a slightly crumpled piece of paper which obviously had been screwed into a ball at one point. It was adorned with a sketch of a tree with the words 'My Family Tree' printed across the top. Inside the tree, Henry's scrawled writing filled the spaces with familiar names.

"I remember this," she said slowly, fingertip tracing over where he'd written her own name underneath the heading of Grandmother, "I gave this to you for a class assignment but you never handed it in."

"I found it…scrunched in the bottom of my school bag. I thought…I thought that I could fill it in now that I know all of my family."

Henry's voice was soft but filled with underlying happiness. Snow couldn't help but contrast it to the morose little boy she'd first handed the paper to many months ago. She was so pleased that he'd finally realized he belonged…and even more so, that she was part of the family he belonged to.

"There are some names missing," she commented.

"Yeah…and it's a bit squished because it didn't have space for two moms and a dad so…"

Henry trailed off, smile falling slightly and Snow was determined to bring it back again.

"Tell you what. How about I grab us a bigger piece of paper and I'll help you write out a bigger family tree…with enough space for all of us."

The returned grin, brighter than ever, was the only answer Snow needed.


	20. Try Again

_A/N: This prompt comes to you via special request from 19Ashe86 who asked to see Snow's thoughts on her daughter's suitors...I hope this satisfies :)_

* * *

**Try Again**

Granny's Diner was abuzz with happiness, the eclectic group of family and friends eagerly celebrating Henry's successful rescue and the subsequent return from Neverland. But even though Snow was contently ensconced into her husband's side with beer in hand, her eyes had never once left her daughter. She could tell herself it was because she was making sure Emma was okay, but truthfully it was so she could observe the interactions between her daughter and the two men who seemed to orbit around her constantly. Emma herself was doing a good job at avoiding both of them but Snow knew that would only last so long and when a decision had to be made, she was determined to give the best advice she could.

Only she wasn't entirely sure what that should be.

At first consideration, she'd been all for a reconciliation between Emma and Neal. After all, she knew that just because someone was a first love did not mean they could not also be a true love. Snow wasn't so naïve to believe that it had been a simple break-up which had happened between them all those years ago, but she truly believed that sometimes hurt was caused even when a person had the right intention. She'd broken Charming's heart for his own protection but they'd worked through it when the truth had surfaced.

But, something had shifted when Snow had watched Emma and Hook's interactions in that forsaken jungle. He challenged her, in a way Snow was sure Emma had never been faced with before. Her daughter still had immense difficulty letting anyone behind those thick emotional walls, but Hook's relentless approach seemed to be chipping away at them. It reminded her of a closed-off bandit princess whose heart had been stolen by an equally relentless charming prince.

However, at the end of the day, all Snow wanted was Emma's happiness…whoever that may be with. If it was Neal, she needed to sit down and talk with him and start healing those old wounds.

If it was Hook…realization dawned. If it was Hook, Emma still needed to hash things out with Neal first. Heading into a new relationship with the unhealed scars of the old would never truly work.

With this revelation firmly in mind, Snow stepped up towards her daughter. The only problem now was how to get Emma to listen…


	21. Obsessive

_A/N: FictionLover12 asked for some Henry/Grandpa!Charming...I already had this written so I just moved it up the posting order ;)_

* * *

**Obsessive**

"Do I have something on my face?"

Henry fell back from his perch on the end of the couch with a thump, startled from his up close inspection of David's supposed-to-be sleeping face.

The man in question stretched his arms, reaching one out to help his grandson sheepishly regain his seat. Henry's face was flushed with embarrassment, his eyes darting all around the room.

"Well, do I?" David grinned, running his hand down from his hair to his chin in emphasis.

"No…no I was just…"

"Just?" David prompted, his amusement fading at Henry's obvious reluctance.

"Just…checkingtoseeifyou'regettingolder."

The words came out in a jumbled rush, but after a second David was able to decipher their meaning. And something clicked into place. The last week or so, he'd been worried about Henry. He'd been obsessively checking any clock they'd come across, scrutinizing every person whose path he'd crossed and religiously asking after how Ella's baby was growing.

All signs pointed to one thing…and given how he'd spent the majority of his childhood, David couldn't blame him (Regina on the other hand…)

"I have a grey hair."

Henry's brow furrowed at the sudden declaration.

"It wasn't there last week and now it is," David continued, before placing his hands upon Henry's shoulders, "I _am _getting older…so is Ruby, so is Archie, so is Ella and and Thomas' daughter. You're not alone in this anymore Henry."

The reassurance made the anxiousness he'd seen all week slightly fade from Henry's eyes.

"Are you sure?" The question came out as a whisper and David could do nothing else but pull his grandson in for a hug.

"I'm sure kid…I'm sure."


	22. Breeze

_A/N: For the guest reviewer who asked, yes, yesterday's drabble was set when Snow and Emma were trapped in the Enchanted Forest. For today's offering, well...I love getting into Charming's head!_

* * *

**Breeze**

He loved watching her in moments like this. Moments where the burdens of the lives they led dropped away to reveal the pure, shining spirit she carried. She had never looked younger than she did right now, perched atop the cliff face with the gentle breeze swirling around her. Long ebony tendrils danced about her shoulders, seemingly alive with the same joy which emanated from her very being. Her face was turned towards the sun, porcelain skin glowing with every ray that fell upon her. Eyes closed, her ruby lips were upturned in a tender smile that spoke of secrets and mysteries.

He wished he could give her a life full of these moments…of happiness, of calm, of _freedom_. Of no worry beyond the mundane cares of a day-to-day life. He knew however, that the responsibilities they'd decided to shoulder meant that they could only hope to steal fragments like this for the time being. And despite the occasional wishes of his heart, he would not change their path. For she was just as beautiful when she was fierce and unyielding to their foes as she was right now and he would not begrudge her the peace that would come when all her parents had built was once again hers.

No, he would simply enjoy these moments when they came amongst the turmoil and sear them upon his heart to relive for all his days to come.


	23. Get Up

_A/N: I wish we'd seen more of them acting as a family..._

* * *

**Get Up**

For a family who'd only been together for a few months, their mornings ran like clockwork.

David was always the first to wake up, years of arising to a rooster's call at the break of dawn ingrained into him. He'd start the coffee machine before jumping into the shower, humming quietly all the while.

The lack of her husband's warmth by her side would inevitably wake Snow soon after. Sometimes she'd allow herself to linger under the covers, not moving until her Charming leant his dampened body over to press a good morning kiss to her lips. Other times, she'd slip into the bathroom to join him in the shower, taking advantage of their time alone. But no matter what, she'd always be showered and dressed long before Emma emerged from upstairs.

In fact, most mornings David and Snow had breakfast well started before their sleepy-eyed daughter made her way downstairs, automatically heading to the coffee machine for a shot of pure caffeine. Attempting any conversation beyond morning pleasantries was pointless before she'd drank the whole cup down but the silence was comforting more than awkward.

While Emma slipped into the bathroom, Henry would then come clomping down the stairs usually with excitement for the new day spread across his lips. By the time he'd started to eat, Emma rejoined them and breakfast was eaten all together…the one meal of the day they could eat as a family without interruption.

Then it was a flurry of bags being packed (_Henry, don't forget your lunch again!_), coats pulled on (_Make sure you wear a scarf Emma, it's freezing outside_) and goodbyes meted out (_I'll see you at lunchtime darling)_ as they made their way forward into the day, whatever it brought.

If only the rest of their lives ran as smoothly as their mornings…


	24. Villain

_A/N: I've decided to keep these going until the hiatus ends...its helping me with my withdrawal symptoms ;)_

* * *

**Villain**

Emma Swan had dealt with a lot of villains in her life.

As a child they were the foster parents who'd really had no business taking in children in the first place. With their shouts and threats, heavy footsteps and raised hands. With their forgotten lunches and neglectful ways. With their greedy eyes and hurtful palms.

As a teenager, they were the popular kids. The ones who had new clothes and shiny shoes. Phones and music players and brand new cars. The ones who treated anybody who didn't fit the 'normal' mold with disdain and contempt. The ones who tripped you accidently on purpose or spilled drink on your homework.

As an inmate they were the rulers of the roost who lorded over them all with iron fists. With their bribes and their privileges. With their concealed weapons and sneak ambushes. With their gloating smiles and deadened eyes.

As a bail bondswoman, they were the criminals. The ones who left others in debt to live the highlife. Fast cars and gambling and Cristal champagne. The ones who abandoned families in their own selfishness. The ones with no remorse for the wrongs they'd committed.

Yes, Emma Swan had dealt with a lot of villains…but standing underneath the branches of a gleaming apple tree with a rumbling chainsaw in hand, she was starting to think she'd found the worst one of them all.


	25. Worst Day

_A/N: Ever have one of those days..._

* * *

**Worst Day**

Stuck in the middle of a debate between two nobles on the best way to properly mark the borders between their lands, all Snow wanted to do was scream…or shoot them with an arrow…or several arrows.

A day whose beginning had been marked by the vilest sickness she'd suffered during her pregnancy so far had progressively worsened with each passing hour. She'd torn one of her favourite dresses because she hadn't realized it would no longer fit her, any food she'd tried to consume had been vehemently rejected by her unborn daughter, she'd been accidently knocked into by Grumpy leaving a deepening bruise upon her back and her head ached from the barrage of voices directed at her as she held court. To make matters worse, she'd suffered through all this alone as Charming was on a short visit to some of the outer villages and would not return until tomorrow.

In other words, she was tired, hungry, sore and in desperate need of quiet. With her patience stretched to its breaking point, she decided she could take no more of this and forcefully raised her hand. At her abrupt gesture, the bickering nobles fell silent.

"Gentleman, you are both men of honour and I'm sure small markings on the trees which divide your holdings will suffice to prevent any trespasses. If not, we can return to this issue tomorrow. For now, I wish to retire for the afternoon."

Not allowing any time for further arguments, Snow escaped from the throne room with as much dignified haste as she could muster, barely stopping to acknowledge those along her path to the desired solitude of her chambers. When she finally reached them, she slumped down upon the bed with a sigh. Falling back, she curled her arms around her husband's pillow and imagined he was there with her, soothing her sorrows.

Tomorrow would be better…she hoped.


	26. Bewitching

_A/N: If this isn't enough of a Charming fix for you, look out for a one-shot later today about his childhood...I got bitten by a rabid plot bunny who wouldn't let go!_

* * *

**Bewitching**

Temptation.

Offered to him in the form of the only thing he'd every truly wanted.

From the moment he'd let himself truly see the woman behind guarded emerald eyes, his very being had ached to hold her as close as she stood now. An ache he thought would be forever unfulfilled when she'd left him with naught but a letter as crumpled as heart.

But here she stood, clothed in gleaming white with the words he'd craved to hear whispered seductively into his ear. Her hands upon his chest made his whole body shudder and his mind turn dim even as something tugged at the edges of his soul…a warning screamed silently into the lustful haze spiraling through him.

A pause, then her lips were on his, pressing with fierce need. His heart sparked, his whole being wanting nothing more than…_nothing._

A yawning emptiness broke through the fog clouding his mind. She was kissing him and he felt nothing more than small tendrils of desire. No joy, no pain…no love. He'd felt love even when she'd been breaking his heart, the feelings within him too bright, too true to be snuffed by her disregard. To not feel them now…this was false, an illusion of want to drag him in but he knew what pure love felt like and he would not…could not settle for anything less.

He would defeat this foe who would so dishonor her by stealing her form and then…and then he would fight for what he knew to be real.

Their love.


	27. Jubilant

_A/N: Doing housework during a heatwave sucks...luckily updating this story always puts me in a good mood!_

* * *

**Jubilant**

From the moment she'd learned that she would be separated from her daughter, she'd imagined the day when they'd find each other again. And they would, of that she carried her husband's faith in their family's unerring ability to discover each other even when all hope seemed lost.

Her mind had wandered through so many ways, so many scenarios…each ones' details blurring into the next but all carrying the same underlying action. Her, Charming and their precious Emma a family at last. Hugs and tears, kisses and declarations…a bone-deep joy of being reunited against all odds.

But of all the scenarios, she never had predicted that she would already know her daughter, not as a mother but as a dearest friend. That said daughter would be hesitant to learn the truth behind her parentage. That she'd bring with her an adorable grandson, one who'd already stolen her heart years ago.

Some things were the same though…her husband by her side, the tears, the hugs, the bone-deep joy.

And Snow found that no matter how it had actually happened, nothing else mattered in the face of beholding her entire family before her with watery eyes. The jubilation in her heart would never fade, because she could carry this moment as a guard against any twists and turns to come.


	28. Languid

_A/N: This is a true drabble...less than 100 words! It came out more like poetry but I like it :)_

* * *

**Languid**

Sunlight filtered down through the open window, the lake's breeze rustling papers left on their desk.

Birds chirped from the windowsill, the chatter of people winding up from below.

The scent of pine and rose mingling with leather and sweat.

Amongst it all they lay between tangled sheets, limbs intertwined, hands gently stroking.

Heads pressed together, eyes gazing nowhere else but into each other's soul.

A kiss, a caress, a whisper of fingertips upon rippling skin.

A sigh, a gasp, exhalations of a passion fulfilled and a love satisfied.

A summer's day spent in languid pleasure.


	29. Recoil

_A/N: The drabble which inspired my one-shot about Charming's childhood 'Heart of Steel'...check it out if you haven't already!_

* * *

**Recoil**

It sat on the desk in front of him, gleaming grey under the harsh florescent lights. With determined hands, he picked it up and let the weight of it balance on his palm.

_This one should be right for you son…not too heavy to learn with._

He ran his fingers over the metal, inspecting it closely. It was in good condition, clean and well looked after.

_Always make sure it's clean…don't want anything interfering with the firing mechanism._

Carefully, he fit the bullets in one by one and then flicked it closed with a satisfying click.

_Make sure to concentrate…you can never be too careful at any stage when handling it._

Lifting it up into his level of sight, he aimed it towards one of the metal bars across the room, two hands holding it steady.

_Be prepared for the recoil…it can throw you off balance if you're not prepared._

Without firing, he brought it down with a sigh.

He knew the memories which allowed him to handle the gun with ease weren't real but if it helped him to protect Henry and get the rest of his family back…then he'd exploit the skills the memories imparted for all their worth.


	30. Collide

_A/N: My mum bought me a necklace which says 'Keep Calm Because I Will Always Find You'...she's my Snowing enabler ;)_

* * *

**Collide**

Snow held her breath as the footsteps drew closer, her hand poised at the ready atop the hilt of her sword. She'd been separated from the others after an ambush and was taking no chances on the way to the agreed upon rendezvous point. Just as the person started to pass the tree she was hidden behind, she leapt out with a cry. At the last second her foot caught on a tree root and her body collided ungracefully with the unsuspecting individual. They went down in a heap of tangled limbs, Snow fighting frantically as she was pinned down before recognition broke through.

"Snow! It's just me…calm down."

The fight drained out of her as she looked up into her fiancé's eyes, worry battling with amusement in their depths.

"Charming," she breathed out with relief as he reached down to brush the dirt from her cheek, "What are you doing here? You should be at the meeting point."

"I was worried about you. The last time I saw you, you were surrounded by three knights."

"I'm fine…I can take care of myself."

The words came out slightly harsher than she had intended and her face immediately softened in apology. She couldn't fault him for coming to find her…she would have done exactly the same.

"I know you can…after all, the last time we were in this position I seem to recall being close to knocked out by a well-aimed rock."

"I barely grazed you!" she protested immediately, a playful scowl crossing her face as Charming chuckled at her indignation. Moving to sit up, she found herself being gently pushed back down.

"Maybe so, but since we're here let's change how our first meeting played out…"

"What do…"

Snow's question was cut off as his lips pressed to hers and her arms automatically moved up to pull him closer as they got lost in each other's embrace.

They could show up at the rendezvous point a little late.


	31. On My Mind

_A/N: Ginny's doing a behind-the-scenes pic countdown once again...between that and thinking of ideas for this, I might just survive until the end of this hiatus!_

* * *

**On My Mind**

It was a beautiful day of cloudless skies and endless sunshine. The kind of day to be spent relaxing outside in the safety of the isolation she'd recently found, with naught to worry about but to decide whether to catch a rabbit or spear a turkey for dinner.

Except she wasn't doing any of that.

She was lying on her rickety bed, hands pillowed behind her head and her thoughts full of only one thing.

Him.

She'd tried to forget him…to push their short time together clear out of her mind. She filled her days with any activity she could think of to distract herself but it was all to no avail. Every little thing reminded her of him.

Of his smile, his eyes, the warmth of his hand and the timbre of his laugh.

She told herself she was being ridiculous. That he was betrothed to another, one who still held a station in life equal to his. That the way her heart thumped wildly whenever she thought of him was merely a coincidence. That she hadn't taken all of a day to fall in love with someone she barely knew.

She'd never been a very good liar…not even to herself.

So here she was, head full of wishes and dreams…heart full of ache.

Sometimes she wanted it all to just go away.


	32. Mirror

_A/N: Now that we're entering the home stretch of this hiatus, I've decided to turn some creative control over to you my wonderful readers! Have a Charming Family related character introspection or scene you want to read? Drop me a review and I'll see what I can do ;)_

* * *

**Mirror**

They mirrored each other.

Emma didn't think they consciously realized they were doing so, but everything they did seemed to be a reflection of each other. Physically, emotionally, mentally.

If they were standing next to each other, they would almost shift positions at the same time. The gap between them never growing larger or smaller.

_The same went for the few times Emma interrupted them when they were __**closer**__ together…but she was trying to forget about those._

If one of them was in a sullen mood, the other's mood would dampen slightly as if their heart's emotions were linked.

_Which was not much fun if they were feeling protective over her…double the worry, double the guilt._

They often finished each other's sentences, as if they shared one brain or came to the same conclusions at the same time.

_When those conclusions were about her love life…that's when trouble started._

Emma wondered if it was a consequence of being each other's true love or whether it was born from the intimacy which came from being happily married…or a necessity brought on by years of battles fought at each other's side.

_Probably a combination of all three knowing them._

However it evolved though, deep down in her heart she hoped fervently they would never stop.

_Because if they did, they wouldn't be Snow and Charming…they wouldn't be her parents._


	33. Snore

_A/N: The first (and so far only...I don't bite, promise!) request was from a guest who asked for an AU with baby Emma...this is my take :)_

* * *

**Snore**

It's the coolness of the sheets beside him which wake Charming from his slumber. One small glance sideways confirms the absence of his wife but he's not immediately worried…he knows where she is.

Rolling out of bed, he quietly retraces the same steps he's been taking for half a year now. A route so well-worn he could walk it in his sleep…or half-sleep as it were. Sure enough, when he finally reaches his destination he is greeted by a sight he will never tire of.

His Snow, curled up on the plush loveseat with their tiny daughter cradled in her arms. At first they'd placed a rocking chair in the nursery for Snow to sit on, but after only a few days when it became apparent Charming would rise and sit with her during all the late-night feedings, they'd replaced it with a chair big enough for the two of them.

He can tell Snow knows he's there, so he does not hesitate in crossing the nursery to sink down next to her and wrap his arms around her in a warm embrace. Snow leans back against his chest, resting her head in the curve of his shoulder which she believed was made just for her. No words were necessary and none were said.

He reaches out the fingertips of one hand to gently run them across the downy blonde hair covering Emma's head. She fidgets slightly, letting out a tiny adorable sound akin to a snore before she settles once more into Snow's arms. She is the perfect mix of him and her…so perfect she had brought tears to his eyes more than once.

If he was only able to live in one moment for the rest of his life, it would be this one. His wife and daughter safe and content in his arms under naught but the light of the moon streaming in through the open window.


	34. Delivery

_A/N: Have I told you lately how much I love and appreciate every person who reads this fic? Because I do :) This drabble is for the second guest reviewer who asked for the birth of Snow and Charming's second child. It turned out to be more of a Snow introspective piece but I hope I did your prompt justice._

* * *

**Delivery**

Snow didn't know exactly what she had expected when the first contractions had hit in the middle of the night, but it wasn't this…calm.

Emma's birth had been marked by haste and fear and tempered joy. She'd been in labour for a relatively short time and the physical pain had been nothing compared to the growing dread of what was to come.

But this time?

This time she was lying in a quiet hospital room, head pillowed against her husband's chest. Her labour was progressing slowly enough that the pain was manageable without the use of medications and her emotions were settled in a way she couldn't have imagined. Though it probably helped that Emma was staying in the room with them, her hand curled around Snow's own in silent support.

That wasn't to say that she wasn't afraid, no matter how irrational she told herself that fear was. The last time she'd been through this, she had only gotten to hold her child for mere minutes before sending her away and that had left scars which truthfully were only beginning to heal.

However, she did have one ally in fighting against the fear…her Charming.

Oh, she knew he was worried too. She could see it in the depth of his eyes and the slightly rigid edge to his body…but he hadn't let that once stop him from being her rock. From the moment her sudden gasp at the pain of a contraction had jolted him awake to the now long hours spent waiting in the hospital, he'd been every inch of the loving, attentive and solid presence she'd needed him to be.

She clung to that, to the strength he gave her throughout the next few hours as things progressed to the point that she could think of nothing else but bringing their second child into the world.

And when she did, when she held the newborn close to her heart with her husband's arms cradling them both and her firstborn looking on with loving awe…

She let the fear go. Nothing would again tear this family apart…none of them would let it.


	35. Notice

_A/N: Happy Valentine's Day to all my lovely readers! If you want a V-Day fix, head on over to read my themed Snowing fic 'How Do I Love Thee?' Now, this drabble is for NightingaleTear who asked for Emma finding out Snow was pregnant...I've based this somewhat off a couple of spoilers for season 3B :)_

* * *

**Notice**

"What…you…you're pregnant?"

From the minute she'd drank the potion which had restored her memories, Emma had been impatient beyond belief to return to Storybrooke and wrap her parents in a rather uncharacteristic hug. That had remained her plan throughout the long drive from New York with Henry and Hook chattering on in the background and the seeming eons it took to climb the stairs up to the apartment.

In fact it had remained her plan right up until she'd opened the door and noticed that her mother was sporting a rather large bump where her usually flat stomach would have been.

Silence ticked on for a few seconds before Snow's face broke into a wry smile.

"Believe it or not, that is exactly what your father said when he noticed the same thing."

David's previously welcoming expression shifted in a look of sheepish acknowledgement.

"Why would he…right, you don't remember the last year," Emma answered her own cutoff question when she recalled what Hook had told her about what had happened, "Must've been a shock."

"Just a little bit," David said quietly as he linked his hand with Snow's. They'd asked Hook not to say anything to Emma before she arrived but now he wasn't certain that was a good idea in the face of her shocked reaction.

For her own part, Emma wasn't quite sure what her emotions were telling her about this rather unexpected development. But when she looked into her parent's anxious eyes and saw nothing but love and relief that she was standing before them with memories intact, she knew what else she felt at that moment didn't matter.

It might have been put off for a few minutes, but she wasted no time after that in carrying out the plan…she just now had to include her unborn sibling into the hug too.


	36. Puzzle

_A/N: This is a prequel to yesterday's drabble for the guest reviewer who requested Snow and Charming finding out about Snow's pregnancy :) Keep those requests coming too, I'm having so much fun writing what people want to see._

* * *

**Puzzle**

"What…you…you're pregnant?"

"Apparently…"

Snow and Charming stood on opposite sides of the apartment, shock rooting them to the floor.

Minutes ago, they'd been standing at the town line watching their daughter and grandson drive out of their life in a yellow bug.

Now?

Now they were back in an apartment neither of them expected to ever see again with everything exactly as they left it…except for the immediately noticeable bump in Snow's stomach.

"What happened? We were going back…how are we still here?"

The questions flowed endlessly from Charming's mouth as he finally coaxed his feet to move and approached his rather perplexed wife.

"I don't know…maybe something went wrong with the reversal?" Snow replied, mind ticking over now that the shock was fading, "We'd bet…"

She suddenly stopped, hands flying to her stomach.

"Snow?"

Charming immediately crossed the last few feet between them and reached out to steady her. For her part, Snow was staring down at her stomach in wonder.

"Kicking…he…she…the baby's kicking."

Her voice was laced with awe and relief. She still didn't know how this was possible but she knew without question that the child she carried was theirs…the one they had discussed having before everything had fallen apart.

"This is what we wanted but I don't understand…how is this possible?"

Charming placed his hands over hers and leant forward to rest their foreheads together.

"We'll figure it out…together."


	37. Flying

_A/N: Today's drabble is for Raquel, who asked for Charming taking care of drunk!Snow :)_

* * *

**Flying**

"You're really handsome you know."

"Mmm-hmm," Charming murmured distractedly, all of his focus on keeping her upright as he fumbled with the keys to the apartment.

"You are. I love your eyes…and your hair…and your muscles…and your co…"

Snow's sentence trailed off abruptly to be replaced by giggles as he finally managed to swing the door open and they almost fell through it in a heap.

Luckily Charming managed to steady them both before they made an up-close acquaintance with the floor, though Snow's handbag wasn't so fortunate.

He didn't quite know what he had expected when he had picked her up from a girl's night at Ella's house, but he had to admit that his wife's drunken ramblings were rather amusing. Especially when most of them seemed to be related to him in some way.

Speaking of which…

"You were saying?" Charming prompted as he slowly led Snow over to the bed, her unsteady legs a far cry from the nimble bandit he had first fallen in love with.

"I was saying…I was saying…I don't remember what I was saying," Snow huffed as he guided her to sit on the bed, kneeling down before her to pull off her boots. She flopped backwards onto the comforter and threw her arms out to her sides.

"I'm flying!" She grinned wildly, eyes fluttering closed, "Oh, why is the room spinning so much Charming?"

"That's not the room my darling, that would be you," he replied gently, concentrating on his task. Why did her boots have so many buckles?

When no answer came, he looked up to see that his wife was now fast asleep. He wasn't surprised. The few times she had drank enough alcohol to be more than tipsy, she tended to become flirty and handsy followed by passed out in quick order.

She'd have one hell of a headache in the morning but he'd be there with aspirin, water and a neck massage…maybe then he could get her to expand on that list of things she loved about him.


	38. Lust

_A/N: FictionLover12 asked for a funny chapter...humour isn't my strong point but I gave it my best shot :)_

* * *

**Lust**

"There?"

"Right there."

"Are you sure? I don't think it's going to fit."

"It will fit, we'll just have to go slowly."

"I think if we went fast it would be better."

Emma froze with her key in the apartment door's lock. They couldn't be…they weren't…

"It's not lined up properly, you need to move a little to the left."

"Like this?"

"Oh, just like that."

"Ok, on three…"

"One, two, three…"

The sudden loud groan made Emma stumble backwards, face flushing a brilliant crimson red.

"It's not fitting."

"Maybe we need to lubricate the sides a little…"

"Or flip around?"

"No, I like this position!"

"Okay, okay, let me just…"

"Stop! That's it, right there."

"Oh God, finally!"

Turning on her heel so quick she almost lost her balance, Emma sprinted down the stairs. She couldn't believe she'd just heard…she needed a drink. Several drinks. Several bottles of drink.

Meanwhile inside the apartment, Snow and Charming collapsed in a tired sweaty heap upon the bed…

Admiring the cabinet they had finally managed to squeeze in between the wardrobe and the wall.


	39. Blush

_A/N: We've passed the 50 review mark, yay! I appreciate every single one of them :) Today's drabble was prompted by NightingaleTear, who asked for Emma and Snow's first girl's night out after the curse was broken..._

* * *

**Blush**

"I don't know if I can do this."

Snow looked up from her glass, the red wine swirling inside as she gently twirled it in her hands. She could see Ruby, Ash…Ella and Belle out of the corner of her eye, standing at the bar trying to get the bartender's attention.

"Do what?"

"This," Emma gestured vaguely around, "Isn't there some kind of rule that a girl's night out shouldn't include…"

"Your mother?" Snow asked with amusement, taking her sip of her wine.

Emma just sighed, throwing back a full gulp of her scotch.

"Just pretend I'm not then…pretend I'm just Mary Margaret."

"That'll work…right up until the topic turns to love lives or lack thereof and I'll have to listen to you gush about my fa…my father."

"I do not gush!" Snow protested, though it was rather half-hearted.

"Yes you do. Though I suppose I should at least be glad he deserves it more than David Nolan did."

A slightly dreamy smile crossed Snow's lips and her cheeks took on a faint rosy hue, "He does."

"Ok, here's the deal. I'll stay and try to enjoy myself if you promise that any talk about David won't veer into any territory which will have me wanting to bleach my ears."

"Deal."


	40. Dawn

_A/N: This drabble is for the guest who asked for Snow and Charming finding out they're pregnant in the Enchanted Forest. This isn't quite that, because that is the topic for the second chapter of my new short story 'Seasons', which should be up later today or tomorrow...but I hope this is a worthy substitute ;)_

* * *

**Dawn**

The first rays of the morning sun started to creep across the floor as Snow paced the length of their bedroom for the hundredth time. Charming would be returning from a scouting mission today, one of many they'd sent out in search of provisions to ease the growing restrictions which came from living in a broken land. She should've been sleeping so she was energized and ready to help organize the division of any food they were able to bring back…but she couldn't. Not with the knowledge she had learned yesterday weighing heavily on her mind.

Pregnant.

She was pregnant.

All talk of expanding their family had stopped the minute they'd lost Emma and Henry and Snow hadn't been certain she would now ever want another child given the circumstances they found themselves in. But apparently fate had other plans. It shouldn't have been as much of a shock as it was…preventing pregnancy was a much harder proposition in the Enchanted Forest than it had been in Storybrooke. Nevertheless, here she was…pacing, wondering exactly what her husband's reaction would be when she told him.

Probably similar to hers, if she was honest with herself. Shock, excitement, sadness, anxiety…joy.

Because despite everything…she knew a child, their child, could never be anything but a source of happiness. No matter the circumstances.


	41. Rule

_A/N: Today's drabble is brought to you by NightingaleTear who asked for discussion about Emma, Neal and Hook with protectivedaddy!David...this is slightly AU and well...you'll see ;)_

* * *

**Rule**

"I don't like this."

"Really? I couldn't tell."

Charming frowned at his wife's gentle teasing. This was no laughing matter. Speaking of which…

A bark of amusement drew his eyes back to the source of his ire. Emma, sitting on a bar stool with two rather attentive men sitting at her side…both obviously trying their best to look and act as impressive as possible.

He didn't know which one of them was worse. The bast…the boy who'd left his daughter knocked up and in jail or the smarmy good-for-nothing pirate.

"Why couldn't her suitors be smart, respectful gentlemen who aren't criminals or pirates or…"

"Maybe because she takes after her father and prefers her partners to be a bit more of a…challenge."

At that he twisted in his seat and raised his eyebrow in bemused askance.

"You think you're a challenge?"

Snow just smiled smugly, bringing her lips up to his ear while her fingertips danced across the bared skin of his forearm, "You know I am."

He couldn't argue with that. His wife was many things, but boring was not one of them.

Still…

"We should have issued a decree that our daughter wasn't allowed to date until she was thirty…no forty."

"Whatever you say Charming."


	42. Remain

_A/N: Today we have Snow and Charming coming across some of Emma's things after they return to Storybrooke/before they see her again, as prompted by Soprano Pixie...enjoy!_

* * *

**Remain**

"Oh."

Snow's sudden gasp echoed easily through the quiet apartment, causing Charming's head to whip around in her direction. Standing over the laundry basket, she was gripping onto a piece of clothing so hard Charming could see that her knuckles were white with strain.

"Snow?"

His wife looked up and he could easily see the sheen of tears glistening in her eyes. That wasn't an uncommon occurrence these days with pregnancy hormones mingling with the stress of finding themselves back in Storybrooke without any clue as to how (and without their daughter and grandson), wreaking havoc on Snow's emotions. Nevertheless, there seemed to be something more behind this sudden outburst.

"It's Emma's coat. I had it to clean off the beer Dopey accidently spilled on her at the party."

The words were whispered and coloured with grief. They hadn't yet figured out a way to reach Emma and Henry nor restore their memories…so every reminder they stumbled across only served to remind them they were once more a broken family.

As he had done numerous times since their return, Charming gathered her into a comforting hug, murmuring soft words of endearment and reassurance against her hair.

"Have hope, we'll see them again…we'll be together again. That's what our family does…that's what we'll always do, love."

And they stood there, swaying slightly in the middle of the apartment, gathering strength from each other to face the lonely days ahead.


	43. With You

_A/N: Today's drabble is for Raquel who asked for jealous!Charming...though I have to say this is more Snow being amused with jealous!Charming..._

* * *

**With You**

Snow didn't think she had ever seen such a sour expression on her husband's face in all the time she had known him. He stood in the corner of the banquet hall, seemingly conversing with Prince Thomas but his eyes were most definitely following her wherever she went…or danced, to be more accurate. Usually he loved to watch her flit gracefully around, but Snow had a sneaking suspicion her dance partners were the cause of his foul disposition.

At most balls, they never strayed from each other's side except if the specific dance called for it. This time however, they'd had a minor disagreement…alright argument, before and Snow had agreed to dance with other guests in a bid to calm herself down before she said something she would regret. While she found her anger draining away when faced with the gaiety of the music, apparently her actions had had the opposite effect on her husband.

He usually wasn't a jealous man. They were so secure in their knowledge of each other's love and fidelity that any lingering eyes or overtures from others were easily brushed aside. Most of the men she had danced with tonight were either married themselves or such complete gentlemen in the same vein as her husband that they would never entertain in acting inappropriately with her, but that seemed ti make little difference given the circumstances.

Finally, with all of her anger gone and slight amusement at her husband rising, she excused herself from the dance floor and made her way to the hall's edges. Without fanfare, she approached Charming, rising on her tiptoes to press her lips against his cheek in a gentle, loving kiss.

"I'm with you remember, always with you."


	44. Treat

_A/N: Today's drabble is for Lexie who asked for one of the birthdays Emma gets to spend with her family...I wrote this while having a sever craving for something sweet..it shows ;)_

* * *

**Treat**

Emma stared down at the plate in front of her. She'd never seen such a decadent cake in her entire life. Rich, chocolaty layers of mudcake frosted with a cloud of whipped cream and sprinkled all over with cinnamon. It was the dessert version of her favourite hot beverage and she couldn't imagine anything better…but it wasn't the cake itself which held most of her attention.

It was the group of brightly lit silver candles flickering away and the little sparkly plastic decoration declaring 'Happy Birthday' stuck somewhat haphazardly amongst them that her eyes were drawn to.

It was the first proper birthday cake she had ever received. Fittingly, it came on the first birthday she had ever spent in the midst of her family…the family who was standing on the other side of the table, anxiously awaiting her reaction.

She'd deliberately avoided any mention of her birthday, not wanting to make a fuss out of it…but she should have known they would have never let it pass without celebrating. At least they had kept it low-key. Her only warning something was amiss had come during dinner when she realized Snow and David had cooked all her favourite things and Henry had spent the entire time with a massive smile glued to his face.

And now, faced with this simple expression of the fact she now had a family, one who loved her and wanted to celebrate her life, there was only thing Emma could think of to say…

"I get the first piece right?"


	45. Fire

_A/N: Today we have Snow comforting Emma after a nightmare for NightingaleTear...this is the last of the requests I've received so tomorrow will be one of my own ideas unless anyone still has a prompt they'd like to see :)_

* * *

**Fire**

It was Henry's frantic whispers which woke Snow and Charming from their slumber. Their grandson was anxiously standing by the end of the bed, his eyes a little wild and hair mussed from sleep.

"Henry? What's wrong?" Snow questioned as Charming reached over to turn on the bedside lamp.

"It's Emma…I think she's having a nightmare but I can't wake her up. She's tossing and turning and groaning…I don't know what to do."

His voice was as worry-filled as they had ever heard it. It took a mere glance between them to silently decide on a course of action.

"Hey kid, why don't you stay down here for a bit and your grandma will check on Emma," David suggested, swinging his legs out of the bed to sit on its edge and patting the spot beside him in invitation.

As he did just that, Snow quickly made her way up the stairs. Just as she ascended the top step and turned to see Emma's bed, the woman in question suddenly shot upright, her breath coming out in heavy gasps.

"Emma! Are you alright?"

Snow's voice made Emma jump and she looked around wildly before taking in a deep breath.

"Mary…Mary-Margaret? What's…Why are you…"

"You were having a nightmare," Snow explained quietly, approaching the bed slowly and perching herself one the edge close to Emma, "Henry was worried and I came to check on you."

"Oh," Emma exhaled, running a shaky hand through her hair, "I'm fine."

Snow didn't believe that for a second but she knew in the middle of the night was not the time to push. Instead, she motioned for Emma to lie back down. It was a testament to how shaken up she was that Emma didn't protest, even as Snow tucked the blankets around her neck and pressed a small, motherly kiss against her forehead.

"If you need anything, I'm right downstairs."

Snow turned to leave but was stopped by her daughter's voice.

"Wait…um, Henry said that candles stop nightmares…could you…"

Snow just smiled softly and moved the candle by Henry's bed to the table next to Emma's. She lit it without a word and began to leave again.

The soft thank you which echoed down the stairs meant more to her than words could say.


	46. Kneel

_A/N: I've had this one sitting around while I was answering people's prompts..._

* * *

**Kneel**

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

Snow didn't even look up while answering her husband's question, all of her attention focused on the task at hand.

"It looks like my wife has decided the maid hasn't been doing her job properly."

When Grumpy had informed him Snow was ensconced in the nursery, Charming had expected to find her sitting in the rocking chair talking softly to the pronounced bump of her stomach as she had taken to doing in the last few weeks…not kneeling, hunched over her very pregnant belly, scrubbing furiously at the floor with a very large wire brush.

"This floor is filthy, I can't have our child sleeping in a room with a dirty floor!"

Charming sighed. He recognized that particular tone. In the last few days, Snow had been obsessing over every tiny detail concerning the upcoming arrival of their first child. Granny had assured him it was a normal reaction just like her mood swings had been, but it still worried him when it led to him walking into scenes like this.

"Darling," he started, lowering himself to the floor next to her and gently placing his hand over hers to bring her frantic scrubbing to a halt, "If you are truly that concerned about the state of the floor, I will ask the maids to clean it again but please, you shouldn't be kneeling like this with your back as sore as it has been."

For a moment, he thought Snow was ignoring him but then her whole body slumped with a sigh.

"I'm being ridiculous, aren't I?"

"Just a little bit," Charming grinned, helping his wife to rise from the floor, "But I still love you anyway."

"Enough to rub my back?" Snow asked sheepishly, hand resting on the lower curve of her spine, "It is aching a little."

"Enough to do anything you ask of me, my love."


	47. Terrible

_A/N: This one is for ClaraFrench who asked for some Emma/Daddy!Charming dancing..._

* * *

**Terrible**

"I give up. We just have to face facts….I suck."

Emma's shoulders slumped in defeat. They'd been at this for a couple of hours and she was no better at it than she had been at the beginning.

"No you don't, you just…"

"Suck."

David had to chuckle at the stubborn look on his daughter's face. She looked so much like her mother in that moment but apparently the similarities did not extend to dancing skills.

"Why couldn't Henry have chosen something simple for his party? Like a potluck or a picnic? Anything but…"

"A ball?"

"A few hours of musical torture more like."

Of course, Emma knew exactly why when given the choice, Henry had chosen to have a celebration based on those common to the Enchanted Forest for his birthday. He was fascinated with everything about the land their family had come from, his beloved horse and wooden sword evidence of that fact.

So here she was, in the middle of the apartment, trying to learn the intricate steps to one of the most popular dances from the Enchanted Forest in order to make her son happy. She supposed she should be grateful that at least David was a man of patience…any other teacher would probably have thrown their hands up in surrender by now.

"You'll be fine," David encouraged, holding his hands out until she sighed and placed hers in them once more, "Your problem is you think too much. Your dance partner will lead, all you have to do is follow."

"Because I'm so good at that," she replied sarcastically, prompting another chuckle from her father.

"How about this? You don't have to dance with anyone else, just me. I think Henry will be happy if you only dance once and I promise to make you look good."

Emma blinked, secretly touched at the offer. Part of her had wanted to ask him to be the one to dance with her at the ball but hadn't been able to gather the courage to do so. That would be showing a vulnerability beyond what she was yet comfortable to show David…to show her father.

"I'll probably step on your toes," she cautioned, silently finishing in her head _because I already have more than once._

"I think I can handle that," David grinned back and the confidence in his eyes made Emma think she might just be able to pull this off after all.


	48. Speak

_A/N: Here we have Snow, Emma and a post-Echo Cave discussion for NightingaleTear..._

**Speak**

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

Emma didn't look up from where she was making sure the blade of her sword was sharp beyond measure but she knew Mary Margaret was pinning her with a disbelieving stare.

"If you want to talk…"

"About what? The fact the father of my son is alive even though a small part of me wished he wasn't or that apparently Hook's in love with me? How about how my father can never leave this goddamn island or…"

"That I want to have another child?"

The words had spewed out of Emma unbidden but Mary Margaret's gentle interjection had her falling silent in an instant. She'd tried to push every secret told in that damn cave to the back of her mind so she could concentrate on getting her son back but her outburst proved she wasn't as successful as she thought. And what Mary Margaret had confessed weighed most heavily on the part of her who was still the little lost girl who believed her parents abandoned her.

"Emma…"

"I get it you know…you missed out on raising me and you want to know what it would've been like…"

"No! I mean…yes, part of it is wanting to experience everything I haven't but it won't replace what I missed with you. Nothing will replace that ache and I don't want it to…because it makes me even more grateful that I get to have a relationship with you now."

The words were said with her mother's customary earnestness and Emma felt something within her become slightly soothed even if she couldn't exactly pinpoint what.

"I meant what I said…our relationship is unique and nothing will replace that, another child won't replace that. But I always wanted to have more than one child and I finally feel like now I…"

Mary Margaret's words trailed off as her voice broke slightly and without asking Emma knew why. Because on the heels of her confession had come David's and there was every possibility she would never get the chance to have what she wanted.

Pushing aside all of her still unsettled emotions, Emma straightened and pulled Mary Margaret into a loose hug. Because at the end of the day, despite any disagreements, this was her family…and no matter what, she would do everything she could to keep them together…all of them.


	49. Entice

_A/N: This is a sequel to the 'Terrible' drabble...Snow and Charming dancing at Henry's birthday ball as requested by Raquel :)_

* * *

**Entice**

"I think your lessons paid off."

Charming glanced to the side where Snow was indicating and a broad grin spread across his features. Emma was twirling across the dancefloor with Henry with far greater skill than she would have a week ago. It was evident from her slightly stiff posture that she wasn't entirely comfortable but the unmistakable happiness in Henry's eyes meant she wouldn't be giving up any time soon.

"I have you to thank for that," he replied, easily spinning Snow into an intricate twirl of his own.

"Me?"

"If you hadn't taught me all those years ago, I wouldn't have been able to teach Emma."

It was a testament to both of their dancing skills that they were able to keep their conversation going amongst the chaotic movements of the people around them, never losing track of one another amongst the crowd.

"Yes, well I hope she was a far better student than you were," Snow commented with a smirk, eyes slightly glazed with memory.

"I was not that bad!" Charming protested.

"You kept tripping over your own feet…for someone so nimble in a fight you took a while to translate that to the dancefloor."

"If you recall correctly my dear wife, that was more your fault than mine," Charming threw back, pressing a sneaky kiss to the column of her neck as she spun around him, "If you hadn't worn such an enticing ensemble to practice in, I would have been able to concentrate better."

A slightly salacious smile crossed her lips.

"I don't recall you complaining at the time," she said lowly, fingertips lingering along his collar as they faced each other once more.

"Only because you made it up to me later…more than once…" he breathed into her ear just as the music reached its final climax.

As the people around them began to clap in appreciation of the musician's efforts and started to disperse, Snow quickly grabbed Charming's hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Think anyone will miss us for the next song?" she asked coyly, eyes full of obvious intent.

Charming answered the only way he could…by leading her off the dancefloor as fast and discreetly as possible.


	50. Watching

_A/N: Today's drabble is for the Guest who requested Charming telling Emma things about her that remind him of Snow :)_

* * *

**Watching**

"You're staring at me."

David blinked, startled out of his thoughts by his daughter's voice. She was sitting across from him at the station, pen scratching as she completed another sheet of what seemed like endless paperwork.

"Do I have something on my face?" Emma questioned further, pen stopping as her brows furrowed in concern.

"No, no it's just…" David started, pausing to contemplate whether his next words were prudent given the emotional distance which still existed between them but deciding to voice them anyway, "When you're concentrating on something, you get exactly the same look on your face as Mary Margaret."

"Oh."

Now it was Emma's turn to blink.

Wanting to fill the awkward silence, David found himself starting to ramble slightly.

"I mean, I've seen other expressions before and things you do which are so much like her but I guess sometimes it just really hits me that even though we didn't get to raise you, somehow you ended up with so many of our traits anyway."

"Like what?"

By her surprised expression, Emma had obviously spoken without thinking but the edge of curiousity in her tone was enough to make David answer.

"Your smile, your sense of right and wrong, the way you fold your arms across your chest, the willingness to sacrifice for the sake of your child, your determination…your stubbornness…your heart…"

David could have probably listed many more but stopped when he could see Emma's walls starting to rise again…a sure sign she was uncomfortable. Another silence fell and David began to think answering her sudden question might not have been such a good idea until Emma blew out a breath and gave him a sheepish smile.

"I think I might've gotten a double dose of some of those…from both of you."

At that, David chuckled.

"Yeah, I think you did."


	51. Tight

_A/N: Here's one I've had written for a while...and I can't believe I'm only 9 reviews away from 100! All of you are amazing and I'm glad you're coming along on this little journey through our favourite family's lives :)_

* * *

**Tight**

It didn't fit.

This was the fifth dress she'd tried on this morning and just like all the others before, it no longer fitted.

Rationally she knew why. She knew the swell of her stomach and the extra weight she carried were markers of her pregnancy and that she should be happy that there was now visible evidence as to the precious life she carried inside of her.

She knew all this.

And yet…

"I'm fat."

Charming looked up from the papers he'd been studying at the desk in their bedroom with an expression of shock which quickly morphed to concern.

"Snow…"

"None of my dresses fit and I can't even think about corsets right now. My pants won't fasten and even my loosest tunics feel too tight…I'm fat."

Her husband rose from his chair and crossed the room in three quick strides until he was standing before her. With no warning, he leant down and kissed her so passionately her head spun and her knees grew weak. After moments which felt like eons passed, he pulled back to breathe and cupped her cheek in his palm.

"You are not fat. You are pregnant, beautiful and glowing. I love the fact that your clothes no longer fit because it means we are one step closer to welcoming our child into the world."

Snow melted. For a man who often commented that she was the smooth talker out of the two of them, her Charming had a way with words which never failed to bring her comfort and love.

"In fact," Charming started before suddenly lifting her up in his arms and carrying her towards their bed, "I believe right now that clothes are unnecessary."

"Are they?" Snow asked with a coy grin, tugging on the laces of his tunic with impertinent fingers.

"Yes they are."

Needless to say, Snow didn't have to worry about what to wear for the rest of the day.


	52. Punch

_A/N: Can't believe we have less than a week left of this hiatus! I've been posting these everyday for the last 52 days...seems like a lifetime ;)_

* * *

**Punch**

"Whoa, what did that pillow ever do to you?!"

Emma's voice was a mix of amusement and confusion. Rather fitting since she had entered the apartment only to find her mother leaning out of the bedroom window while rapidly punching a poor pillow into submission.

"Nothing, I'm just getting the dust out of it."

Snow might have been more believable if her words hadn't come out clipped and angry while the intensity of her hand hitting fabric intensified.

Emma might have been more emotionally crippled than most, but she recognized a woman scorned.

"Okay, what did he do?"

"What did who do?"

Emma crossed the room and plucked the pillow out of Snow's hands before she could reduce it to a pile of feathers.

"Your husband."

"What makes you think he did anything?"

Emma merely held up the half torn pillow with a smirk plastered across her face.

Her mother's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"We had an argument."

"Which was obviously bad enough to lead to pillow punching."

Snow didn't answer but the mix of anger and guilt in her eyes was clear enough. Not that Emma was too worried. For all the time she'd known her parents, they'd never been able to stay angry at each other for very long. Something she had discovered the hard way when she'd once walked into the loft at lunchtime to see how Snow was doing after witnessing an argument between her parents that morning…only to find the two of them making enthusiastic use of the kitchen counter. She'd decided at that point not to get involved when they argued.

"Come on," Emma said suddenly, throwing the pillow down onto the bed, "Let's head over to Granny's for a drink."

"I don't need a drink, I need my husband to apologize!" Snow protested, even as Emma ushered her out of the door.

Just because she'd decided not to interfere didn't mean she couldn't make sure the apartment stayed intact until they worked things out.


	53. Tumble

_A/N: This is a prequel to 'Entice'...Snow and Charming's dance lesson! Also, I've had a really crappy day but realising that the next review I receive will be the 100th has suddenly made things seem much better...you guys are amazing :)_

* * *

**Tumble**

"No, not that foot! Your right one," Snow scolded exasperatedly for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Well why didn't you say that in the first place?" Charming answered with a hint of frustration, looking down to check the placement of his feet.

He hadn't known what to expect when Snow had insisted she teach him some of the intricate court dances popular during royal balls, but he'd never thought it would be this hard. He'd always considered himself rather light on his feet, years of chasing sheep and swordfights honing his skills, but that all seemed to evaporate into thin air when faced with music and a parquetry floor.

Of course, he was placing half of the blame on Snow herself. The floaty and rather flimsy white dress she was wearing was proving to be quite a distraction…especially given how it rose when he dipped her and gaped when she curtsied. If he didn't know any better, he would've sworn she'd worn it on purpose.

As they once more started to twirl through the dance steps, Charming caught a small glimpse of the curve of her backside and distracted, failed to step backwards as the dance required. The result? He found himself tumbling forward to the floor, just barely managing to throw his hands out to stop his fall before he crushed Snow beneath him.

"Snow! Are you alright? I'm so sorry!"

He immediately pushed himself upwards to check that he hadn't injured his wife. As his eyes drifted down to check for injuries, Snow suddenly burst into laughter.

"You can single-handedly fight off six knights but can't even get through one simple dance?"

The clear amusement in her voice assured him that he hadn't inadvertently hurt her and he let go of his worry to give her a sheepish smile.

"Well, when you put it that way…"

His sentence trailed off as she pulled him down to bestow a loving kiss, smiling through it all the while.

"Don't worry Charming, I still love you anyway…even if you are slow and clumsy…"

"I'll show you slow and clumsy," he murmured back, kissing her once more.

Needless to say, they didn't return to the dance lesson for quite some time…


	54. Tangle

_A/N: How about some mother-daughter bonding?_

* * *

**Tangle**

Emma had always known there were many advantages to having long hair (the distracting effect it had on her male targets during her bail bondsperson days coming to mind) but having to brush it out after being caught in a sudden windstorm was not one of them.

It seemed like every stroke of the brush found another tangle and she was about ready to just give up and take a pair of scissors to the whole mess when a quiet voice interrupted her mid-stroke.

"Need some help?"

Mary Margaret was standing in the doorway to the bathroom, eyeing her with a mix of amusement and tentativeness. The tentative part was relatively new…the unsettled nature of the relationship of two friends who'd discovered they were actually mother and daughter colouring their every interaction.

However, Emma was not about to turn down the offer of help…her arm was getting tired after all.

"Go right ahead," she replied, holding out the brush in surrender, "You can't get any worse result than me."

Her mother chuckled lightly and took the brush, "I can see that."

To Emma's surprise, within minutes Mary Margaret was pulling the brush through her hair with ease, the knots seemingly disappearing by magic.

"You're pretty good at this."

"Well, I have had a lot of practice," Mary Margaret replied.

For a moment Emma was confused then a picture from Henry's storybook flashed into her mind.

"You used to have long hair," she murmured, trying to picture her mother without the pixie cut she was so used to seeing.

"Longer than yours," Mary Margaret confirmed, "And very prone to getting tangled while I was traipsing through forests."

"You didn't ever cut it?" Emma asked, "Seems like the hair you have now would have been more practical."

"Probably…but I suppose it was a little bit of vanity on my part. I'd always had long hair and to cut it off felt like I would be letting go of everything I had been…of admitting that I was no longer the princess my parents had raised me to be."

Emma could understand part of that, of it being part of her identity. To her, the admiration she'd received over her hair had been another patch of confidence to cover up the little lost girl inside.

"Though I must admit, I do like being able to get up in the mornings and not looking like a bird napped on my head."


	55. Battle

_A/N: Short and sweet today...exploring the similarities in the other parental relationship in Emma's life, since a reviewer pointed out I hadn't done so yet :)_

* * *

**Battle**

They stood a mere metre apart.

Eyes locked, hands settled firmly on hips, feet planted firmly to the floor.

Both were determined, the same stubbornness running through their veins, the same tenacity.

Each one had spoken plainly as they often did but agreement was not forthcoming…surrender was not a word either had ever really believed in.

Neither flinched, neither gave in….until…

"If anyone didn't know you were father and daughter before this little stand-off, they sure would now."

Two heads whipped towards Snow, the same question clear in each gaze.

"You both stand in exactly the same way when you're trying to intimidate someone…and you might have my smile Emma but that stare down is all David…which is why neither of you are going to win this argument."

Father looked at daughter. One with a hint of paternal joy in his eyes, the other with slightly reluctant yet bemused acceptance. They were alike and discovering each day just how much…a discovery which didn't come without a few bumps along the way.

"Truce?" David offered with a slightly sheepish smile.

"Truce," Emma agreed with a wry grin…

"But I still say the day you get me on a horse is the day hell freezes over!"


	56. Panic

_A/N: Couple of notes today! 1) For Andromeda who asked me a couple of questions I couldn't reply to through PM: Yes, it is mainly a family thing but I might start putting in some cameos from others in a while and I haven't watched OUATIW yet, but I will probably sit down and watch it all when it's finished :)_

_2) I'm having a conversation with one of my reviewers about where she's from and I love to hear where the rest of you hail from when you review (I'm a born and bred Australian!)_

_3) This drabble is inspired by Josh Dallas' adorable ramble about becoming a Dad during his interview on HuffPost TV...definitely go watch it after you've read this ;)_

* * *

**Panic**

Snow had seen some pretty strange sights over the years but the vision of her husband balancing precariously upon a wooden stepstool over the crib, in his night clothes, muttering frantically to himself in the middle of the night?

She had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Charming?"

She drew out his name in question, suppressing a small giggle as his head turned towards her with comical speed, "What are you doing?"

"Measuring," he answered, turning back towards his task as she stepped further into the nursery, "The glassmith is delivering the mobile tomorrow and I need to make sure it will be in the perfect place."

It was a perfectly rational explanation…except for the slight hint of panic in his tone and the fact that…

"Wouldn't it be easier to do it in the morning when you have more than candlelight to see by?"

Snow placed her hand lightly onto his hip in a soothing manner, the worry over her husband's state of mind growing by the second.

"No, I need to do this now…it has to be perfect, even an inch out of place and it might fall down when the baby's sleeping or catch the light wrong or…"

"Charming."

This time her tone was stern and he looked down again. Their gazes locked for a moment before he let out a sigh and stepped down back to the ground.

"I'm being ridiculous aren't I?"

"Maybe just a little bit," Snow agreed, running her fingertips across the slight furrow in his brow, "What's wrong?"

He drew in a deep breath and pulled her in for a hug, one hand snaking down to rest against the swell of her stomach where their child dwelled.

"I couldn't sleep and I started thinking about everything we still have to do before our baby arrives and one thought led to another and…"

"You panicked."

"Maybe just a little bit," Charming echoed her previous answer, nuzzling his nose against her hair.

"We'll be fine, _you'll_ be fine…I can't imagine a better father for our child than you," Snow reassured, pulling back from the hug to grasp his hand and gently pull him out of the nursery, "Now come on, you'll need sleep if you're going to hang the mobile perfectly in the morning."

Charming just smiled sheepishly and allowed his wife to lead him back to bed.


	57. Pretend

_A/N: A little Emma-angst piece based off something Jennifer Morrison said about Emma letting Henry remember..._

* * *

**Pretend**

She was watching him sleep.

It was something she had memories of doing many times from when he was a mere babe cradled in her arms to the snoozing pre-teen he was now…

But that was all a lie.

Her head ached with the conflict and she wondered whether the residents of Storybrooke had felt this off-balance when the curse had been broken. False memories, real ones, hopes and failures…everything was clashing and all she wanted to do was curl in a ball and just…

Breathe.

How could she subject him to this? How could she make him feel the same maelstrom which whipped inside her head? How could she make him remember the years of childhood when he'd thought he was crazy, living in a town where no-one aged and no-one believed?

But how could she not?

How could she not let him remember that his family was more than just her? That he had many people who loved him? How could she not let him remember the woman who'd let him go even though it had broken her heart?

She wanted someone else to make the decision, to take the responsibility for her son's happiness out of her hands for one brief moment.

But there was only her…only her until she found the courage to step foot back into the town and she knew she could not take him there without his memories.

Catch twenty-two.

To let him remember or not…

She wouldn't decide tonight.

Tonight she'd just watch him sleep…

Tonight she'd just forget anything was wrong.

Tonight she'd just pretend.


	58. Superman

_A/N: The hiatus is almost over! Given the fact that we'll be drowning in feels soon, here's an all-dialogue humour piece based off of the short **Good Morning Storybrooke** clip from yesterday (you may recognise the last line from that). This features Snow, Charming and the dwarves and bonus points to whoever can figure out who is saying what... ;)_

* * *

**Superman**

"I'm telling you, it was a griffin!"

"We don't have griffins here, they're not part of the curse."

"Says you! Who the hell knows what came over this time…it's not like we remember."

"I think…*achoo*…it was a dragon."

"Don't be ridiculous, dragons don't have fur."

"And they're much bigger…trust me, I know."

"Perhaps it was just an eagle?"

"How would you know, you're not wearing your glasses."

"Eagle my…"

"Grumpy! There's no need for that. We have to stay calm."

"I think Snow's right, we need to think."

"Think what, happy thoughts? That ain't gonna help!"

"I th…I thi…I think it looked more like a, a monkey…"

"A monkey with *achoo* wings?"

"Wouldn't be the strangest thing to happen in this town."

"It's a bird…it's a plane…it's Superman!"

"What?"

"Sorry, I've been reading some of Henry's comic books…they put me to sleep."

"Everything puts you to sleep."

"What's a Superman?"

"…"

"Do you think we should ask Regina?"

"She probably created it."

"No she wouldn't! Not now anyway…"

"Snow's right…but it might not hurt to ask if she knows anything which matches its description."

"What description? None of us can agree on what we saw."

"Still think it's her fault…it's always her fault."

"Grumpy…"

"Yeah, yeah."

"So to summarize…we have a possible griffin/eagle/winged monkey flying around town and no idea what to do about it."

"Except cover our cars with tarps."

"Tarps?"

"Do you want to try and clean off whatever that thing is gonna drop from the sky?"

"Good point…I'm gonna go move my truck."


	59. Blood

_A/N: So who else is dead from happiness that OUAT is back? The next few drabbles are all inspired by the episode, so if you haven't had a chance to see it yet here's a warning for a) spoilers and b) confusion. Also, if anyone wants to chat about the ep, drop me a line ;)_

* * *

**Blood**

She couldn't stop staring at him. No, not at him…at the crimson slashes which marred his tunic. She remembered the last time she had seen him dressed as such…when those crimson slashes weren't just dried reminders of a wound long healed but had been fresh and gaping, his life spilling out onto the floor in thick rivulets she couldn't stop.

When the only hope she had to cling to was the knowledge he'd been hurt saving the one thing more precious to them than either of their lives. It was a cruel twist of fate that now found them in the same position…separated from their daughter by outside forces. At least this time Snow could comfort herself with the fact she knew without doubt Emma could take care of herself…and that the life she'd remember would be one filled with happy memories due to the woman standing uncomfortably apart from the rest of them.

"Snow?"

She blinked. Charming now stood in front of her, eyes full of concern. Once more her eyes were drawn downwards, red filling her vision. He followed her gaze and a small rueful smile crossed his lips.

"Not my best look," he commented quietly, grasping her hands to squeeze them gently in understanding.

She nodded absently, memories and thoughts colliding at speed behind her eyes before one question pushed its way forward.

"They'll be alright, won't they?"

"They will," Charming replied softly, his eyes slightly lost as hers were, "They'll be safe and happy…and that's all a parent or grandparent can ask for."

She let go of one of his hands so she could press hers against the stained fabric, fingers questing to find the slightly scarred yet healed skin underneath.

It was proof…proof they'd survived the first separation, the first time they'd been thrown from one world to another.

They'd survive again.


	60. Games

_A/N: A few days ago, Andromeda asked for something with Henry as an active participant...so here's a little peak into his head during the car ride to Maine :)_

* * *

**Games**

Something was up with his mom.

Ever since she had picked him up last night and told him that she wasn't going to marry Walsh, she'd been acting strange. Of course, it could have been because apparently Walsh broke up with his mom when she turned him down. He'd liked the guy but if he could leave so easily just because his mom wasn't ready to marry yet, then they were better off without him. His mom deserved to be happy, especially after the way his 'father' had treated her and any guy who couldn't do that…well, maybe he'd put the skills he learned on his video games to real life use.

Now they were bundled up in their car heading to Maine to help the strange dude sitting in the front seat. Mom said he was a client but he didn't really believe her. There was something in her eyes when she looked at him that made him think she knew the guy as more than just a client.

Killian…what kind of name was that anyway? And those clothes…he looked like a rejected extra from Pirates of the Carribbean. Not to mention the fact the way he kept glancing at his mom…he didn't like the look in his eyes. He didn't trust him…something was definitely off about the whole thing and he was determined he would figure out what.

No one was going to mess with his mom and get away with it.


	61. Insatiable

_A/N: How about a little humourous and slightly unrealistic future scenario between Emma and her father to cheer things up around here?_

* * *

**Insatiable**

"David, why are you hiding under my desk?"

Emma was leaning against said desk, staring quizzically down at her father crammed into the small space.

"Is she gone?"

"Is who gone?"

"Your mother."

Emma blinked nonplussed but answered anyway, "Yes, I saw her walk out a few minutes ago…she was looking for you."

David exhaled in relief and awkwardly unfurled himself from his hiding place, stretching out the aching muscles in his back as he rose to his feet.

"I know she was…but I just needed a break."

"Are you guys fighting?" Emma asked with concern, "I know her moods have been a little all over the place because of my baby sibling she's carrying."

"No! I mean we're not fighting," he said emphatically, but his eyes were shifting all over the place in a clear sign something was up.

"Then what happened to make you want to avoid her so badly you hid under my desk like a five year old?"

"Nothing…she just…I just…"

Emma found crossing her arms and staring at him with eyes so like her mother's was usually enough to make him cave and this time was no exception.

He slumped and his cheeks flushed pink as he mumbled his answer so quietly Emma could barely make out a few words.

"David?" she prompted.

He pulled in a deep breath and repeated his answer in a rather rambling stream.

"She's insatiable! I can't keep up with her! She was nowhere this bad when she was carrying you and I don't know what to do. And I can't say no because then she gets teary and I can't stand to see her cry so I just needed to escape for a little while to breath before…"

During his outburst Emma's eyes had progressively widened until the full meaning of his words hit her….then she was as pink-cheeked as he was. Just because she intellectually knew her parents were rather…'active' didn't mean she was any more comfortable when faced with it in reality.

To his credit, David's words came to a screeching halt when the realization of what he was confessing to his daughter hit him head on.

For a moment they both stood silent, unable to look each other in the eye. Then…

"Dav…Dad?"

"Yes?"

"You can hide here whenever you want as long you promise not to mention this conversation ever again."

"Deal."


	62. Duality

_A/N: Icetear1 asked for Snow or Charming helping Emma deal with having two sets of memories..._

* * *

**Duality**

"How do you do this?"

Snow looked up from her book to see Emma slouched in the chair across from her, frustration and despair painted across her face in equal measure.

"Do what?"

"Live with two sets of conflicting memories in your head."

Snow placed her book down with a sigh. She had been waiting for this. Emma had been so determined to unravel the mystery of their return to Storybrooke and so caught up in ensuring Henry's emotional wellbeing that she had neglected her own. Snow had known it was only a matter of time before everything caught up with her and she was glad it hadn't done so in a destructive outburst.

"It isn't easy," Snow started, reaching across the table to grasp her daughter's hand, "But to start with you can't fight against them. One set of memories may not be real but as far as they played a part in shaping who you are, they might as well have been. You have to accept them both, and accept that who you are from the point your memories converged is always going to be both."

"I don't…"

"You're a mother, you're the savior…you're the girl who gave up her son so he could have a better life and also the woman who kept him and fought so you could provide a better life."

Emma blinked, eyes tearing up at the love and reassurance in her mother's tone.

"And you have one advantage over the rest of the residents of Storybrooke…"

"Yeah?" she asked with a watery smile, "What's that?"

"You might have two sets of memories but both were prompted by the same thing…love for your son and a determination to do what is right. Accept that, and everything else will fall into place."


	63. History

_A/N How about a little Emma/Mary Margaret Season 1 flashback... ;)_

* * *

**History**

"Please, my dating history is way worse than yours," Emma snorted, throwing back another shot of whiskey.

"Worse than a few scattered dates, a one night stand with a perverted doctor who flirts with anything female and falling in love with a married man?" Mary Margaret asked with a slightly slurred voice, her ability to hold her liquor nowhere near as impressive as Emma's.

"Oh hell yeah! Trust me, I'd swap yours for mine in a heartbeat."

"Alright then, lay it on me," Mary Margaret ordered, reaching for another drink.

"Let's see…a few douchebags who thought dating me would help when they inevitably did something stupid and got thrown into jail, a few idiots who saw blonde hair and thought easy bimbo, a couple of one night stands where beer goggles were definitely in effect and let's not forget the cream of the crop…Henry's father."

Emma finished her list with another large swig of whiskey, slamming her glass down in emphasis. Mary Margaret on the other hand, could do nothing more than blink rapidly, trying to process what she'd just heard.

"That's…"

"Yeah."

"Well, look on the bright side…I doubt things can get worse from here."

Emma groaned, "Don't say that…now you've jinxed me."

"No I haven't…I'm sure you'll find someone someday," Mary Margaret said with a slight hint of wistfulness.

"Yeah right…the day I find a good guy is the day I'll look out my window and see a flying monkey!"


	64. Doorway

_A/N: I wanted to get into David's head as to what he was thinking when he opened the door and found Emma on the other side..._

* * *

**Doorway**

The rapid knock came as he was putting the last of the dishes into the cupboard overhead the stove. The sound was slightly disconcerting…they weren't expecting anyone and given the mysterious disappearances which had marked the few days since they'd found themselves back in Storybrooke, he was wary.

"David?"

Snow's voice echoed down from the loft where she had been slowly packing away the few clothes and possessions Emma and Henry had left behind. It was a task which could've been left until after things had settled down, but he knew his wife needed to do it…to care for their things in lieu of being able to care for their daughter and grandson themselves.

"Yeah, I'll get it."

Crossing the floor, he braced himself for another bearer of bad news…Leroy maybe, to tell them another dwarf had disappeared.

But when he pulled the door open, he was met with a sight which made him stagger back minutely in shock.

Long blonde hair, bright hazel eyes…a very familiar jacket.

It couldn't be…

He blinked, sure that he was hallucinating…that she couldn't possibly be standing on the doorstep, her expression cautious yet hopeful. She was far away from here, safe, happy and unaware of this town…this family…and yet…

"Don't close the door…I…My name is…"

Her voice was the same and coated with a pleading sense of hope. And despite everything, despite knowing there was no possible way this could be real, David could do nothing else than utter two single syllables…

"Emma."


	65. Present

_A/N: Short and sweet today because I'm busy baking for St Patrick's Day!_

* * *

**Present**

"So let me get this straight…up until a year ago, every memory I have is fake because of a broken curse which means magic is real."

"Right…"

"Not only is magic real, but all the stories I read as a kid are real and places like Wonderland really exist."

"Yeah…"

"You actually come from one of those lands, where fairytale characters live."

"Yes…

"These characters aren't exactly like their stories and all actually interact with each other which means some of them are friends and other ones are family."

"That's right…"

"Not just family, but our family apparently."

"Yeah…"

"Snow White and Prince Charming are my grandparents, the Evil Queen is both my other mother and my step great-grandmother, my other grandfather was Rumplestiltskin which also makes Belle my pseudo-step grandmother and Captain Hook my pseudo-step grandfather."

"Exactly…what do you think?"

"What do I think?"

"Yeah…"

"I think I should cash in on 13 years of missed presents…"


	66. Doubt

_A/N: So this episode was even better than the last! I have so many little ideas stemming from it, I didn't know where to start...but in the end, I decided to start with a little background to a scene whose implications made me very nervous..._

* * *

**Doubt**

There were so many books. Old ones, new ones, little ones, big ones. With pictures, without pictures, in list form or stories. Books by doctors, books by parents and books by those who were both. They'd filled an entire section of the library, looming over her as she'd stood uncertainly before them, picking ones at random because she could not bring herself to choose in case the one she consciously picked had the wrong advice.

And yet from all those books, Snow had learnt only one thing…that nobody in the world of child rearing could agree on anything. She felt more confused and clueless than she had before the sudden impulse to read up on the subject had overcome her.

Pregnancy she knew. The fluttery kicks, the rampant cravings, the aching back and constant fatigue? Those she knew how to deal with, those she could draw on experience hard earned. But from the moment she had awoken in Storybrooke with her stomach swelled with child, panic had danced on the edges of her consciousness. Barring any magical interference, she would raise this child as she had been denied with Emma and the thought terrified her.

She knew she wasn't alone, knew that Charming would be with her every step of the way but that didn't do much to quell her dread. Every insecurity she'd thought she'd overcome when she'd first been pregnant with Emma had returned with a vengeance and she was desperate for something, anything to help soothe them into submission.

So much so, that the tiny niggling voice of wariness she should have listened to was drowned out by relief when the apparently kindly midwife offered her help…


	67. Nerves

_A/N: How about a little peek into Charming's head..._

* * *

**N****erves**

He couldn't stop tapping. His fingers were drumming rapidly on the edge of the steering wheel no matter how much he tried to stop. It was like his hand was directly linked to every single nervous thought which was swirling in his brain.

He didn't know why he was so anxious. All they were doing was meeting Emma and Henry for breakfast at Granny's…it was something they had done many times before. But he supposed it had never been like this, never had required him to pretend distance where there should've been familiarity. He'd been trying to psych himself up to deal with having to look into his grandson's eyes and seeing nothing but polite wariness but it didn't seem to be working.

He'd missed Henry as much as he'd missed Emma and to know he was going to see him in mere minutes but be unable to hug him hello like he wished…it was disheartening.

"Charming, everything will be fine."

A hand closed over his still tapping fingers on the wheel, bringing them to a halt. He briefly looked away from the road to give his wife a grateful if somewhat wan smile.

"I know, it's just going to be…"

"Hard, I know…but I'm sure we'll get along just fine with Henry, even though he doesn't remember who we are."

Snow's words were soft yet sincere and he allowed them to wash over him and soothe his nerves. She was always able to do that, calm the rough places inside his heart. Linking his fingers with hers, he lifted their joined hands off the steering wheel and placed them on the swell of her stomach.

It was something they were still both coming to terms with, the impending arrival of another child they didn't remember deciding to have. But no matter the circumstances, he was happy that he would get a chance to be a father once more.

And perhaps, when they figured out a way to bring back Henry's memories, he would be a grandfather once again as well.


	68. Matrimony

_A/N: I must share a brain with some of you because I was halfway through writing this when I received a prompt for the same idea from charmings88 ;) Oh, and FictionLover12, your prompt will be tomorrow :)_

* * *

**Matrimony**

She was trapped with nowhere to go. She'd used up every inch of cunning and evasion skills she could remember to outrun this exact scenario but all to no avail. They'd caught her and now she had to face the consequences with her head held high…

"You were going to get married…to a flying monkey?"

Mary Margaret's voice was tinged with hurt, amusement and incredulousness in equal portions. Beside her, David sat with a frown on his face though it too was slightly bemused. Together, they'd finally managed to corner her without anyone else around to distract them from their goal.

"Hey, I didn't know he was one at the time!" Emma protested, feeling very much like a teenager having to justify her choice of boyfriend for the very first time, "He was just a guy…a really nice guy…"

Her voice trailed off. Despite her outward displays of nonchalance, she hadn't truly yet come to terms with the knowledge that the man she had come so very close to agreeing to spend the rest of her life with had turned out to be a creature whose true motive was still not completely apparent. It seemed like no matter where she lived, or what life she lived she was doomed to an existence of failed relationships.

Lost in her thoughts, Emma missed the silent conversation between her parents which caused both of their expressions to soften and the amusement to drain away.

"We believe you," Mary Margaret said quietly after she had shared a long glance with her husband, "Because even when you didn't have all your memories, I think we know you well enough to know that you hadn't believed him to be a good guy, you wouldn't have been with him…"

"And you sure wouldn't have let him be around Henry," David finished.

That prompted a small smile to cross Emma's face…her parents always seemed to have more faith in her than she'd ever been able to muster up herself. It didn't last long though as the unsettled feelings that had been present since that night on the rooftop returned to haunt her once more.

"But I was wrong…"

"And you realized that," David interjected, "From what Hook said, you were having doubts even before you decided to believe him to some extent."

Emma raised her eyebrow.

"You've been talking to Hook about my lovelife?"

"Talked, threatened for information, whatever you want to call it," David briefly grinned, earning him a slightly sour look from both his wife and daughter.

"What matters is," Mary Margaret interrupted, "Is how you're feeling now…do you miss him?"

Emma sat back with a sigh.

"No…yes…sort of. I miss the man I thought he was, the one who supported me, who treated me right, who treated Henry not as a burden but as someone he wanted to get to know on his own merits. But in hindsight, even if he hadn't turned out to be a creature from another land, I didn't love him…at least, not the way you should if you're going to marry someone."

It was the first time Emma had said so out loud and it felt like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders.

"You'll find that person Emma, the one who you will love that way," Mary Margaret said softly, glancing across at her husband, "And when you do, just do us one favour?"

"Yeah, what's that?"

"Get one of the more magically inclined residents of Storybrooke to make sure he isn't a flying monkey first."


	69. Possibility

_A/N: For FictionLover12 who asked for Mary Margaret's and Emma's thoughts in Season 1 when they both first realised Henry thought they were mother and daughter :)_

* * *

**Possibility**

_"Who does he think you are?"_

_"Oh, it's silly."_

_"I just got five minutes of silly. Lay it on me."_

_"Snow White."_

All the way to the doctor's office, her conversation with Mary Margaret played in her mind. It _was_ silly…completely silly to even entertain the notion that Henry could be right. There was no way in hell that nice woman was her mother. Even if you disregarded the fact they were the same age, she was so not the kind of person to abandon a child…she was an elementary school teacher for god's sake. Perhaps when Emma was younger and still clung innocently to the belief her parents would come back for her one day, Mary Margaret was exactly the type of person she'd imagined her mother to be…kind, soft-spoken and beautiful. But as the years rolled on and she'd learned exactly how she'd been abandoned, her image of her mother had distorted to an ugly, selfish woman…a drug addict maybe, or a criminal on the run.

No, Henry's imaginings were just that…figments of his imagination.

"_What's Henry's theory?"_

_"Well, that my parents put me in a magical wardrobe and sent me to this world to save them."_

_"Aw. And who does he think they are?"_

_"Well, for one, you."_

_"Me?"_

_"Well, Snow White."_

Mary Margaret had thought Henry's belief that she was Snow White was odd enough, but to hear that he also believed that Emma was her daughter? She hadn't known his imaginary world was so elaborate…though that did explain the strange expression she sometimes observed on his face when he watched her and Emma together. She couldn't imagine what Emma's parents had actually been like…to give a child up was one thing, but to leave them abandoned on the side of the road like garbage? Mary Margaret thought if she ever crossed paths with Emma's mother, it would prompt her to an outburst of uncharacteristic violence. She was proud of her friend for making something of herself despite her early circumstances and secretly hoped if she was ever blessed with a child, that they would be as strong and beautiful as Emma.

Well, she supposed, in Henry's mind…she already had been.


	70. Wake

_A/N: Just a short little insight into Snow and Charming waking up in Storybrooke without their memories..._

* * *

**Wake**

It was a stray ray of sunshine which woke him, a sliver of light which peaked through a tiny gap in the closed curtains. Blinking as it danced over his face, he subtly stretched his toes downwards to relieve a slight ache he could feel in his calves. He could feel the warmth of his wife nestled against his side, her back pressed against his side as one of his arms was casually slung across her hip. It was just like any other morning he'd experienced in Storybrooke…except…

David bolted upright.

Storybrooke?

His eyes darted around. The apartment was exactly as it had always been…but it shouldn't be…it should no longer exist!

He scrubbed his hands over his face, searching his memories for an explanation but he drew a blank. They'd been at the town line, saying goodbye to Emma and Henry then everything had gone dark. They should be in the Enchanted Forest right now…had something gone wrong with Regina's attempt to undo the curse?

"David?"

He glanced back over his shoulder at the sound of his wife's sleepy voice. Snow was rubbing her eyes as she sat up but soon she was looking around them with the same shocked and perplexed expression he was sure was on his face.

"What? Why are we…oh!"

She suddenly looked down, hands pushing the quilt away from her stomach in frantic haste. He was about to question what was wrong when his gaze dropped downwards and his breath caught.

She was…that was not possible.

They'd talked about having another child but this was…

Her hands were resting tentatively on her stomach as she looked up at him askance.

"What is going on?"

"I don't know," he whispered, unable to tear his eyes away from the sight of Snow's obviously pregnant stomach, "I don't know."


	71. Misplaced

_A/N: Today's drabble is for princessdeleon who asked for something with Emma and Neal...though this is more some of Emma's thoughts on Neal :)_

* * *

**Misplaced**

They were all here. Everyone who mattered to her was crammed into David and Mary Margaret's apartment trying to figure out the puzzle which was their return to Storybrooke (except of course for Henry who was safely asleep in the loft bedroom).

From her parents to Hook, Regina to Ruby…all of her family, friends and former enemies alike were together in her field of vision…except for one.

Neal.

No one had heard from him or even seen him. With every day that passed the possibility that he either never made it back to Storybrooke or perhaps had suffered the same fate as Little John and the dwarves grew stronger. However, she held onto hope there was a third option, for Henry's sake at least. At the moment all he knew of Neal was the man who'd abandoned them before he was even born but Emma knew they'd find a way to return his memories at some point…and when they did, she didn't want to have to tell Henry that he'd once again lost the father he'd just started to get to know properly.

Of course, if she was truly honest with herself, she knew it wasn't just for Henry that she hoped he was okay. No matter what else had passed between them, he'd been the first person she had fully let into her heart and she knew a part of her would always love him no matter what. Whether that love would ever regain the same meaning it had when she was 18 was something she didn't know or wanted to dwell on.

In any case, he was a part of this mismatched, slightly crazy family…and if there was one thing she had learned over the past few years, it was that this family would always find those members who'd been lost.


End file.
